A spider in BludHaven
by Sport21
Summary: Spider-man tracks a baddie to Bludhaven bent on revenge, but the night watchter of Bludhaven is on a similar case roping the two heroes in together, two methods, one common goal surely they'll get along enough to see it through right? surviving mercenary cousins, owl assassins and the occasional cat fight. PeterxAva Dick x Barbra. guest stars: Kid flash, Arsenal Batman/Bruce Wayne
1. Spider-man

**I do not own ultimate Spider-man or Nightwing they are owned by Marvel/ Diseny productions and D.C comics, this is just for fun**

**spider in BludHaven**

On any normal given day Spider-man could be seen swinging and flipping through the air acting like a fool but today the open skies were vacant, as a matter of fact there were a few Jr. super heroes missing today and that was because they were all dressed in their formal civilian attire.

Phil Coulson was a veteran agent of Shield many times he was stranded in life and death situations times were he shouldn't have made it. but that came with the job and those encounters he had grown accustomed to unfortunately for him this was not one of those encounters this time….he was petrified. Fury stood at his side a with proud smile as Ava Ayala &amp; Mary Jane Watson trotted down the aisle sprinkling rose pedals across the floor stopping at the foot of the alter and the music became more rhythmic and everyone's attention turned to the giant oak doors as Peter Parker escorted his aunt who was dressed in pink dress towards Coulson.

As they reached the alter Peter's grip tightened on his aunts hand which only made her smile "it's ok Peter" she whispered kissing her nephew on the cheek. Peter took his place beside Fury across from Ava whose eyes were now locked with his shooting him a cute smile.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today…"

"**Hey guys, so I'm betting there's a fair number of you asking what the hell? Or screaming and pulling your hair out at this…believe me so was I. yep Aunt May and Principal/agent Coulson are tying the knot as annoying as Coulson is he makes Aunt May happy which is everything to me so I internalised my screaming protest for her sake, on the up side the house is all mine for the next two weeks! So you know I'm having Ava, M.J and the others over for a party" **

"…by the powers vested in me by the state of New York I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister finished and Peter closed his eyes to avoid this unsettling sight as Coulson kissed his Aunt. The newlyweds raced down the aisle towards a parked limo leaving Peter at the church with the slowly departing crowd **"yep Aunt Mays remarried…this will take some adjusting"**

* * *

(2 weeks later)

True to his promise Peter didn't make up any reasons to call his aunt and interrupt her honeymoon then again Aunt May took precautions to insure of this, she had Ava and M.J keep him busy the entire time.

"Ava we've been at this all night can we please do something else" Peter begged as he wiped sweat from his forehead and dropped to the floor Ava's extreme yoga sessions were wearing him out to the point he was cursing his aunt for asking her to stay over, not that he didn't enjoy her company but Peter had a very slacker attitude when it came to his home life and Ava was upsetting the balance.

"c'mon Peter its fun and so relieving" Ava softly replied she'd never admit it but she was more than happy when May Parker asked her to keep Peter occupied for the duration of her honey moon.

"At it all night? Relieving? One can only imagine what you two are doing in here"

Peter rolled over on his sweat drenched mat to see M.J at the front door like Ava she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top "awe Ava did you have to do him in like this? Poor baby looks exhausted" M.J laughed as she sat down beside a panting Peter "come Peter lets grab a shower and watch a movie"

Peter looked from M.J to Ava with a playful smirk and raised eyebrows "I meant you grab a shower Peter get your mind out of the gutter" M.J giggled and blushed that Peter's scientific mind would wander into _dirty_ territory then again Peter still was a 17 year old boy. "Go shower Peter while Ava and I pick a movie" M.J asserted pointing up the stairs

"Shouldn't Ava have to shower to?" he asked but quickly retracted when he saw the girls gang up glare on him "what?"

"Are you implying that I stink Peter?" Ava asked with a threatening tone while slightly catching a whiff of her own scent "never mind, M.J I'll be right back down" she said pushing Peter by his forehead away from the stair case "ladies first Parker"

M.J quickly covered her mouth and looked down at the floor as a playful remark crossed her mind "you could shower together save some time" she chuckled, her remark caused Ava to slip on the step and Peter after making sure she was alright to quickly hop over her and race to the shower. "Ha-ha sorry Ava couldn't resist but there is a private shower in Aunt May's room" M.J said she knew she might have touched a nerve with her joke.

Ava quickly recovered and dashed upstairs to Aunt May's room "I can't believe she went there! She knows I like him and she nearly blabs to him" she thought to herself. To this day it still baffled Ava how Peter Parker A.K.A the amazingly stupid Spider-man somehow broke through her walls and unbelievably charmed his way to mean so much to her. The hot water streaked down her face and trailed down her body melting away all her cares and concerns for almost 2 weeks Ava and Mary Jane had been on rotating shifts to keep Peter busy M.J took the day shift and kept him with her at school but Ava took the nights which allowed her to sleep over at the parker house a perk she was enjoying. For her waking up and having breakfast with Peter every morning was something out of a dream they were basically playing house together and she liked it, it was almost like having a safe life, like a family.

The sound of a low rumbling engine could be heard pulling up the drive way Aunt May and Coulson were home. Which meant for Ava she had to return to the triskelion and going back to the way things were between her and Peter. She hopped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off just in time to hear May and Coulson walk in.

"Kids we're back, are you decent?" Aunt May called from the front door as she and Coulson sat their luggage down at the foot of the stairs M.J was in the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and a guilty smile on her face.

"Mrs. Parker, welcome home was it a good trip?" she asked.

"it was Mary Jane thank you for asking, but its Parker –Coulson but I'd rather you just call me May" Aunt May replied scanning the room noticing neither Peter nor Ava was in the room but there was the faint sound of a running shower "where is Peter and Ava hiding?"

"Shower" M.J nonchalantly replied dropping onto the couch not paying attention to Aunt Mays speechless flabbergasted expression.

"The shower, both of them? Together?" she asked suspiciously the idea that her nephew taking advantage of her trust seemed a little farfetched. But May Parker was more of a mother than an aunt and knew the signs of when Peter was hiding something and whenever Ava was around the signs went up like flags up a flag pole and Ava was not much better stealing glances when he wasn't looking and getting defensive or trying to one up him. So maybe in their moments alone something finally clicked between them.

"Separate showers" Aunt May turned to the stair case just as Ava reached the bottom step with the slightest red tinge to her cheeks "hey everybody how was the honey moon?" she asked.

"It good Ava thank you for keeping Peter occupied so he wouldn't interrupt" Coulson playfully added with a triumphant grin.

"It was no problem, happy to do it" Ava sweetly replied.

"Glad to hear that because I might need a baby sitter again" Aunt May chuckled "another over nighter" she said nudging Ava's arm playfully. "You girls are welcome to spend the night, I hate the thought of you two out at this late hour especially in the city"

Ava only shrugged her shoulders she was a super hero and more than capable of looking after herself and M.j was only going next door so there was no need for Aunt May to worry as far as Ava was concerned "thanks Mrs. Parker-Coulson but we'll be ok" Ava told her.

Aunt May however wouldn't hear of it if Ava insisted on walking home she would not be going alone, there was a lot of parasites that roamed the city streets at night "first off Ava please call me May, secondly if you don't wish to stay another night I'll have Peter walk you home no arguments!" she sternly told Ava who cowered under her strict glare.

Ava quickly retreated to the couch and sat beside M.j, she had faced murderer's rapist and super villains but nothing was more terrifying then Aunt Mays stricter side. "Then again its chilly out and I didn't bring a jacket" she replied.

"That's probably best" Aunt May sweetly replied with a smile and with a quick clap of her hands the mood of the room suddenly became an enlightening atmosphere "now what we watching?" she asked.

"Thundering hearts the movie" the girls chorused

"Oh good, I was hoping to be back in time for this" Aunt May cheered jumping on the seat next to Ava "Phil could you order a pizza and tell Peter to hurry up and get down here"

Coulson simply smiled at his beloved wife and nodded before nearly floating into the kitchen, he was a married man now which both terrified and comforted him because now he was no longer going home to an empty shell of a cold apartment he would from now on be coming home to a warm loving house and a beautiful wife….and there's nothing about it he would change except for the aggravating teenager upstairs but he could live with it for a while.

Peter returned down stairs and after a warm reunion with Aunt May he dropped onto the floor at Ava's feet. The night progressed into the late hours, a sleeping Ava had slipped from the couch and laying on Peter's back. M.J had stretched out over the now vacant couch and was peacefully sleeping like a baby while Aunt May and Coulson adjourned to the kitchen for a quick coffee and tea. The house was quiet but not a peaceful quiet like Christmas Eve night but an eerie quiet more like a standing on a sky scraper preparing to jump kind of quiet.

**(Chibi Spidey creeps across the screen "shh! It's quiet…to quiet, what a stupid line you know when somebody says that bad things happen") **

Aunt May just finished pouring the drinks when the liquids started rippling in the cups with very subtle quakes in the ground "what kind of coffee is this?" Coulson chuckled poking at his mug. The quaking got stronger and pictures started rattling on the walls.

Peter jumped awake, startled by his spider sense dropping Ava to the floor "what the?…" he never finished his question. Just as Peter jumped to his feet the front door was burst through and reduced to splinters by a man the size of Hulk with green tubes attached to his back who charged through the den and with one solid swing of his cinder blocked sized fist sent Peter crashing through the stairs and the wall flying into the air over the fence 4 houses over.

Peter struggled to his knees but shakily fell to the ground unbalanced and off guard from one single hit. That one hit and he felt dizzy, one hit he felt sore that one hit that he didn't see coming was one hit that put him down for the count his vison faded to black and the world was consumed in darkness.

Peter had no recollection of how long he was out but when he did come to despite the disoriented vison and vertigo state the sight before him was quite clear, the lower section of the house looked like the hulk went on a rampage through it wood drywall and brick debris were scattered from one side of the house through the other leading to a crowd of shield medics.

"Wait, shield medics?" Peter groaned he was still in immense pain but from what he could see Coulson was being loaded up on a gurney and Aunt May at his side "yeah I'm fine guys thanks for asking!" he growled finally standing on his feet and staggering towards the crowd.

Ava was the first to spot him and quickly rushed to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders to support his weight "Peter! Oh thank god you're ok, Coulson was nearly beaten to death and they think the thing that did this also poisoned him" she whimpered.

Peter watched in horror at his Aunts shattered expression as her husband was wheeled away onto the shuttle before she too was escorted on-board "come on Web head your Aunt needs you right now" Ava told him as they made their way over to the shuttle.

Hours passed as the doctors operated on Coulson, Aunt May never left the observation room she never even asked why Shield came to their aid instead of a regular ambulance. She just sat there silent and emotionally shattered she might yet lose another husband to violent tragedies of this city tears streaked down her cheeks as Ava and the others crowded around her.

Seeing his Aunt in this state both broke Peter's heart and ignited a deeply repressed rage within him he knew he had to do something he wouldn't let his aunt lose another loved one, not when he had power to do something about it not this time. Fury and Doctor Connors entered the room Fury looked like he was ready to launch a war,

"We've confirmed it sir Coulson was poisoned but we just can't identify the chemical make-up of the poisonous compound it will take some time but we need a reference sample something to compare it to" Connors told him "sir we've found something else…"

Fury's nostrils flared in anger but he kept his cool….mostly "I don't care what else there is Connors just find him a cure or find me a lead!" he ordered and stormed out of the room.

Connors rubbed his eyes in annoyance before noticing Peter walking over to him "what's up Doc?" he asked.

"Peter, Coulson is poisoned and we can't find a reference sample to make a cure and Fury just won't listen when I tried to show him this" Connors sighed as he passed Peter a torn coat pocket with a crumpled recite labelled _rail transit 515 BludHaven- New York _

"BludHaven?" Peter asked, he knew the name from somewhere but he couldn't remember where, but now he had a lead to Coulson's assailant… in Bludhaven. He quickly dashed after Fury and with his enhanced speed caught up to him in seconds "Fury!" he yelled, "Connors found a train ticket recite from BludHaven to New York in Coulson's hand. I think he tore it from his attacker" Peter blurted handing Fury the recite, Fury looked it over for a brief second and his scowl only worsened before crumpling the paper in his white knuckling fist then in a burst of Fury kicked over his desk sending it crashing into the wall behind it breaking the desk in half and cracking the monitors. Peter stared in bewilderment Fury was beyond Furious

"Parker Shield doesn't have the authority to enter restricted air space of Gotham, Starling city, central city, keystone or metropolis! if Coulson's assailant is running back there we can't touch him without authorization or working with local PDs!" Fury snapped in a violent tone leaving Peter standing alone in the hallway feeling not only vengeful but abandoned Shield couldn't enter BludHaven… deciding what he knew had to be done he unstrapped his communicator letting it fall to the floor and made his way into the loading bay towards his spider cycle, if he was going to this he would do it alone without the others.

"If Shield can't help Coulson I'll go at it alone, look out BludHaven here comes Spider-man!"

**Coulson is down! and Shield can't help has Peter going solo to Bludhaven chasing who or what ever it was that attacked his family. just what answers and adventures await the web slinger in Bludhaven?**

**hey everyone so I've tinkering with this idea for a while mainly because these two were my top 2 fav heroes as a kid, this is a trial run so depending on reactions will decide on whether or not it continues suggestions or comments are appreciated. **


	2. Nightwing

**hey everyone first off i'm going to admit I may have screwed up on Nightwings character but the Nightwing I remember did have some resentment towards Bruce/Batman but in the comic multiverse he's been rewritten a few times so I appalogise in advance if I screwed up but please enjoy.**

**Spider in BludHaven **

BludHaven, a small former whaling city turned failed shipping centre only a few hours south of Gotham City over run by crime syndicates. At least it was until Block Buster came to town and took over the criminal underworld not to mention the corrupt police force rumor was BludHaven is worse off than Gotham.

The rain poured down on the city streets as a transit bus pulled away from the bus stop leaving three young women roughly 17-18 years of age. The first one was a petit blond girl with square framed glasses the second was a brunet dressed in higher end clothing, she stood out in crowd and in a city as sick as this one standing out was not safe idea. Finally there was the third one a young red headed woman with a slender athletic build and a sense of purpose burning in her heart. She had come to BludHaven for a reason.

They trekked their way through puddle soaked streets under the dim lights of the street lamps 'Barbara! Can we please find somewhere dry to hide out until this rain passes? I'm starting to feel like a duck!' cried her brunet friend.

"Sorry Cassie I kind of got caught up in my own world, yeah we should find somewhere dry" Barbra replied. Only it wasn't her own world she was lost in Barbra was normally a very focused person paying close attention to every detail but today and the past few months leading to it her focus was on finding one man. A friend who had left her and their home a mere 6 months ago and vanished into BludHaven

The girls started sprinting for the nearest safest looking place to wait out the rain unaware of the deviant eyes of the 6 scummy men stalking them the whole way. "I'm telling you that's Gordon's daughter we off her and we'll be legends…not to mention that fine little body would make a pleasurable trophy wouldn't it?" the one man hissed. Their pace began to quicken closing the gap between them and the young women. Barbra noticed their pursuers she could see 6 from her peripheral vision, she knew the look all too well and what they wanted with her and her friends.

She quickened her pace, not that she couldn't handle 6 low creeps on her own but that would risk exposing to the world what she could do. Barbra took an immediate left but being unfamiliar with BludHavens streets walked into a dead end alley, they were cornered. "Get behind me!" she ordered pulling her friends back. The 6 men who were chasing them rounded the corner blocking the entrance brandishing weapons, she counted 2 knives, a crowbar, a broken bottle head, brass knuckles and one revolver. Barbra began scouting the alley for something to use as an escape route but there were no windows or fire escapes she would have to fight her way out "start with the creep with the gun, he's got six shots but by the shaking in his trigger hand he has arthritis then the crowbar use that to take out the knives and shatter the bottle then finish the brawler with speed and precision" she mentally told herself as she scouted out her tactical plan.

The assailants drew closer their wicked eyes became clear through the pounding rain and concealing darkness "you boys do what you want with the other two but Gordon's girl is mine" the man with revolver ordered. Barbra took a deep breath and readied herself, she would have to be quick and fluid she didn't have her _tool_ belt on her. The men approached closer and she was ready to strike,

The man raised his revolver but before he could pull back on the hammer or even before Barbra could take a single step to stop him a claw attached to a black cable sprang out from the darkness snaring him by his ankles and dragging him clawing and screaming from the alley. "What the hell was that!" one of the others screamed, an attack like that was only ever seen in Gotham used by something terrifying and violent. "It's the freaking bat!"

As everyone in the alley began frantically searching for the alleged bat a baton looking stick whipped through the air bashing the man with the crowbar between the eyes dropping him to the ground out cold and the stick rebounded back into the shadows now panicking and frightened the remaining 5 men huddled together standing back to back with their weapons at the ready. Their hearts racing in their chests "what's the freaking bat doing in BludHaven!"

"What indeed?" Barbra asked herself while this attack was similar to any of Batman's but it lacked the aggressive nature this was more scare and snatch more like this was influenced by Batman's methods "Robin?" Barbra whispered.

A small black blur came whipping around the circle knocking the knives to the ground and shattering the bottle these crooks had enough and ran back for the main street only to have a line catch them all flush at the necks and lift off their feet and drop onto their backs. Finally only the brawler remained and with his fear came irrational thinking sweat running down his face, the pulsing of his pounding heart drowning out his hearing "OK FREAK YOU ASKED FOR IT! YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!" he screamed slapping a green icon on his belt. His trench coat began glowing green from the inside out and his body began grossly enlarge "here's the game changer!" his jacket shredded to reveal tubes feeding from the belt into his back and shoulders

Barbra and her friend stared at this thug, the newly transformed thug something she had seen once before in Gotham but the serum was only ever to be used on one man successfully, now she felt she had to intervene when out of the shadows dropped a man in a black suit with a blue bird on his chest and blue trim on his gloves and boots and mask concealing his eyes, leaving white lenses staring back but his hair was a tidy mess.

"First off I'm not Batman, just so we're clear. Secondly I've faced and beaten the guy who first used that stuff so don't think you have the advantage finally and I want this on record…you're ugly" this stranger mocked. The enhanced brute charged like a rampaging bear but the stranger remained calm and stood his ground waiting. But with the agility of a highly trained gymnast he flipped over the brutes head taking a bird shaped object from his belt throwing back towards one of the green tubes slicing it off spewing the green ooze over his back and the ground. His right arm began to shrink to normal size "guess you're not going be as handy as you're used to" the stranger laughed

The brute swung back around with such ferocity that if the stranger hadn't ducked the brutes fist would have taken his head clean off, instead smashed a hole in the side of the building. The stranger pulled twin black batons from his back striking the brute up and down his ribs and delivering a powerful shot to his jaw stunning him. The brute swayed and staggered from side to side of the alley before the stranger ducked and spun around to his back and pulled the tubes from his back and left arm spilling the ooze everywhere and reducing the brute back to his normal stature "W-who are you?" he groaned.

The stranger smiled "my name is Nightwing feel free to spread the word during your stay in prison" he chuckled as the now exhausted and beaten thug face planted the ground and the sound of sirens filled the air Nightwing turned to the 3 girls and shot them a charming smile before pulling what looked like a grapnel gun and disappearing into the night sky.

"Who was that?" the blond asked intrigued by the tall dark hero who just saved them "he was cute"

Barbra walked over and picked up the metal bird shaped object it was a little bigger but almost iconic to her Bat-a-rang there was no doubt in her mind he may have changed his name but there was no mistaking it Nightwing was Robin.

The police arrived and took the 6 men into custody and due to whom Barbra's father is she and her friends were given a generic V.I.P session at the station.

* * *

While Cassie and Jennifer were giving their statements Barbra was asking for assistance on another matter.

"Ah here we are Ms. Gordon, Officer Richard Grayson joined the force 2 months ago at the recommendation of…your father. He has an apartment at Haven Heights I can arrange transportation for you and your friends" the officer told her.

Barbra looked over her shoulder to her friends both were still showing visible signs of being freaked out by their encounter it wouldn't be fair of her to drag them to the other side of this crime ridden city. "Actually officer could you arrange somebody to take my friends to our hotel instead? They've had a long day" Barbra replied. The officer nodded and stood up to escort her to Richards's apartment.

The drive was long and on almost every passing Block Barbra could see criminal acts taking place BludHaven was just like Gotham when she was younger. Finally they arrived at Haven Heights a rundown apartment building a much lower scale than mansion life Richard lived in since he was 9. Barbra made her way into the building finding Richards name on residents list and taking the elevator to his room

She was nervous she hadn't seen Richard in 6 months not since he vanished from Gotham but what hurt the most from that was he didn't tell her why he left. Floor by floor her anticipation grew on the final bell the doors parted and she entered apartment 612.

There was a computer, a punching bag set up off to the side along with various posters showcasing a circus highlighting the flying Grayson's. These posters caught Barbra's attention the suits worn by the trapeze artist were similar to the one Nightwing was wearing.

"Please by all means let yourself in"

Barbra spun on her heels to face a dripping wet Richard Grayson with a red and green towel hanging of his hips various scars from previous battles were still visible his hair was tidy and geld he was no longer the boy wonder "you look good Dick…or is it officer Grayson oh wait I forgot you go by another name now don't you!" She snapped without warning she didn't understand where this anger was coming.

Richard however remained unfazed by her outburst and went to the fridge "so I'm guessing there were some hard feelings then?" he asked

"You left! You vanished from Gotham without even talking to me without a reason" Barbra stormed over and shut the fridge on him "why?" she asked.

Richard looked into her eyes, her angry, hurt green eyes he knew _he_ never told her about what happened "he fired me Babs. He fired me and kicked me out so yes I left…to find my own path outside of his shadow" he replied.

Barbra stood to her full height and stiffly pressed her finger into his chest "why Nightwing? Why not stay Robin?"

"Superman once told me a story of a kryptonian who was forced from his home and forsaken by his family who chose to become a protector under the guise of Nightwing not to mention you have to admit Nightwing sounds pretty sweet as for why I didn't stay Robin…Robin would always be seen as Batman's sidekick I'd never escape his shadow" Richard finished.

Barbra's eyes fell to the floor in shame and began tearing up "I'm sorry Dick…but why couldn't you tell me? I…I thought I still meant that much to you" she sniffled

Richard wiped her tear away with his thumb and gently squeezed her hand "you mean a great deal to me Babs you always have, but your place is in Gotham with your dad and friends" an alarm started buzzing from his computer and Richard quickly darted over to it. "I ran a sample of the venom serum from the fight in the alley. He was the 3rd venom juicer I took on this month alone and my police contacts in Gotham…"

"You mean my father"

"…my police contacts in Gotham said that Bane was locked up so the question is where is this new venom coming from? So I ran an analysis on it but so far nothing out of the ordinary and these juicers are getting their brains fried as a side effect so I can't question them either" Richard said. However Barbra made her way into his bedroom to his closet where his police uniform was hanging she couldn't fully understand it the Dick Grayson she remembered was genuine nice guy with a heart of gold and could often make her laugh no matter the circumstance but this guy, this guy was almost like Bruce just… serious. Richard stood in the doorway gazing at her he did still have strong feelings for Barbra he felt bad about leaving without telling her if anything that was his regret. "Dick, I want to see your setup…if you're serious about going at this alone you need a proper working environment" she told him with a bright eyed smile "and maybe if you ask nicely I'll help you"

**Nightwing reveals he's faced 3 venom juicers this month alone what's going on?**

**Barbra has offered to help him setup a better operation and even help him with his mission.**

**still to come:**

**Spidey vs Nightwing.**

**the investigation begins.**

**the new York connection (the two Wilsons)**

**please R&amp;R let me know what you guys think**


	3. Nightwing meets Spider-man

**Spider in BludHaven **

Somewhere throughout BludHaven hidden are a handful of safe houses Nightwing uses to store his equipment and upgrade his tech. on the surface they just look like old warehouses owned by Wayne industries as storage facilities but were equipped with the latest and most effective security systems. Barbra looked back and forth from the super computer and TV monitors to the display cases of weapons and suits, "nice place Dick feels familiar" she told him as she sat down at the key board "everything came from Wayne industries so it should be top of the line just needs a genius touch to it" she laughed.

Dick shook his head with a playful smile on his face as he watched her work her hacker magic on his encryption system while he himself had a fairly advance knowledge of computers and encryptions Barbra long surpassed him in a league of her own and would always acknowledge her skills for it.

"Hey Dick do you ever… think about what would have happened between u.." Barbra said while she diligently worked away until a green box appeared on screen cutting her off "analysis complete venom sample contained traces of fish and motor oil" Barbra read aloud turning around to see Dick was already half dressed in his costume "guessing sleeping with married or unavailable women gives you lots of practice at changing at a moment's notice?" she asked.

Dick dawned his upper suit and mask before turning back to Barbra "that only happened once and in my defence she never said she was married" he replied.

"It still happened" Barbra retorted "hold up I'll get my costume from my bag…" Barbra turned around to see Nightwing vanished like a shadow in the night "…Dick? That's getting old you know, you're as bad as he is!"

* * *

Peter Parker rolled up to a train station on his camouflaged spider cycle he had finally reached BludHaven. It wasn't much to look at hookers strutting up and down the sidewalks pushers selling their products on anyone they could and gang colors up and down the block. It was a grim place to say the least but he was on a vendetta so he shook off and ignored the wrong doings around him and entered the train station walking up to the booth "hi, I need to know whose ticket this is" he told the operator sliding the ticket stub he recovered from Coulson.

The operator looked from the stub then to Peter with snobbish snort "you a cop?" he snorted.

"No"

"then it's none of your business kid piss off I have a job to do" the operator growled turning his attention to his computer but the reflection in his eyes gave away his true intentions he was on Facebook and this only annoyed Peter to a greater extent.

"Look pal just scan the ticket tell me who bought it and I'll be on my way!" he snapped.

The operator rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter "look you little punk! Unless you're a cop with a warrant or someone with more authority then myself I'm not doing a damn thing for you unless you're buying a ticket so piss off before I do the call the cops!" the operator snapped slamming the booth window closed on in Peter's face.

"ok asshole I tried being nice about this" Peter hissed to himself before putting his fist through the booth window grabbing the operator by his tie and yanking him up against the glass to the point his flattened cheek was turning white pressed against the window. He was in too much of a hurry for any delay especially from some ticket dork today was not the day happy go lucky, joke cracking Peter Parker. "Look I'm normally not like this I'm actually a very nice guy but you're being a dick when all I want is a little info that could help me so unless you want me to pull you through this bullet proof glass, and believe me I will! Just scan that damn ticket stub and tell me who bought it!" Peter ordered. The operator was trying to pull back but Peter's grip was deceptively strong

"Ok, ok just stop crushing my face!" he cried. Peter loosened his grip just enough for the operator to reach the computer to scan the ticket stub "the name on the ticket is John Smith"

"That sounds fake" Peter asserted.

"No shit it's a fake, this is BludHaven everything is fake from names to boobs…can you let me go now!" the operator begged.

"How about an address?" Peter asked.

"Its waterfront address dock 15, most likely it's a boat"

Peter released his grip allowing the operator to breathe easier "thank you was that really so hard?" he mockingly asked before turning away towards the entrance his anger resonating within him. He had more of a lead to find Coulson's attacker "the docks of course it would be the docks where else do rats like to hideout" he thought to himself.

* * *

The moon hung high in the black starless sky reflecting a pale glow off the water surface illuminating the shoreline just enough to make out several men loading a truck with crates.

"How come the boss is suddenly getting into the drug trade?" one of the men grunted as he dropped his crate on the truck rattling the contents.

"Hey! Watch it moron if we brake those bottles the bosses new enforcers will cut our heads clean off! You see him with that sword? And his whack job cousin in the stupid costume!" another one asked.

"oh please one wears a black and yellow goalie mask and the other one has the mind of a child give me a dose of that green stuff and I'd flatten them and the boss!" a third one interjected throwing his crate like a dodge ball sliding across the truck floor.

"Will you keep it down? Jesus you'll get us all killed did you see what he did to joey? He made a freaking pez dispenser out of him!" the first one gasped.

While the three stood arguing the other four continued to load the truck but all of them were being watched from different vantage points one from the shadows the other from the highest point on the water front. The truck was nearly loaded when something whipped through and shattered the outside light rendering the loading bay into darkness "what was that!"

Nightwing acrobatically leapt from his hiding spot and came crashing down onto an unsuspecting thug with the sound of cracking bones echoing in the air and a pain filled scream immediately fell silent as the others swarmed around him but Nightwing remained calm "only 6 of you left? And here I was hoping for a challenge" he pouted. He back flipped over another one and spun into a roundhouse kick knocking him out cold and that's when the others drew their guns and began firing on Nightwing missing on every shot.

Nightwing flipped and cartwheeled through the air keeping off the ground as the bullets sprayed the ground, throwing his wingding into the barrel of the shotgun forcing the man holding it to throw it aside as Nightwing finished split kicking two more thugs behind him. "guys no offense but this would be a cake walk when I was 9 c'mon give me something here" Nightwing taunted and his lack of concern didn't change when the remaining four opened fire again, he simply rebounded from the ground to the truck roof to a wall before springing back into the shadows.

"Where did he go?"

"Shut up and find him! If that ballerina buffoon thinks he's going to hit our shipment he's got another thing coming!"

"Who is he? He dropped 3 of our guys without taking a single bullet!"

"Seriously ballerina? One of the toughest chicks I know was a ballerina" Nightwing scoffed.

The 4 scattered into opposite directions with flashlights and guns searching the shadows as Nightwing started tinkering with his gauntlet bringing up a holographic screen of a targeting scope ready to fire a stun dart when a voice broke through his radio com-link "Robin there was another truck being loaded with military grade weapons but it looks like someone or something beat you to it the crooks are all trapped in what looks like….a giant web?" came Barbra's voice over his com-link.

An irritated Nightwing fired off a small dart hitting a thug in the neck dropping him instantly, "it's Nightwing Babs NIGHTWING and you hacked my radio frequency!"

"I would hardly call it hacking. More like bypassing your encryptions" Barbra replied.

"Word it however you want you still hacked my system!"

"Dick get real this isn't the '90s nobody says hack anymore and you should really investigate those huge webs"

"What are you the all seeing eye of the matrix? What was her name again the one who said Neo would save them?" Nightwing teased.

"Oracle, you just compared me Oracle…actually that's a pretty good hacker handle" Barbra laughed.

"Thought people didn't say hack anymore"

"Are you going to go investigate the webs or do I need to come out there and teach you how to do this whole masked crime fighter gig?"

"I'm hanging up now" Nightwing replied. Before throwing a wingding bomb into the truck trailer and leaping off the edge to the other truck bay as the left lane lit up like a fourth of July party destroying the modified venom samples. The thugs were strung up like flies in a spider web and the truck doors were webbed shut.

"What the…?" Nightwing started but was interrupted by a red boot slamming against his chest kicking him against the trailer doors with an insane amount of force luckily his armoured suit absorbed most of it. Quickly shaking it off Nightwing looked over to see a man dressed in a red and blue suit with a black spider emblem on his chest.

"Wow, you know aside from Nova that has to be the most unimaginative costume I've ever seen" Spider-man laughed as he looked over at the stranger in front of him.

The two stared each other down one destroyed a truck in a public place endangering innocent lives from one perspective. The other one was interfering possibly hired by another crime gang looking to take over. Super-mercenaries' were all too common in this city.

Nightwing drew his batons and took his ready stance "nice pajamas did toy R us have a sale?" he quipped.

Spider-man glared back at Nightwing hating his jib about his costume "nice uni-tard does it come in men's sizes?" he taunted back before firing off a barrage of impact web shots which Nightwing easily evaded by back flipping onto the trailer and jumping onto the roof as Spider-man jumped after him when his spider sense started tingling he ducked narrowly dodging two wingdings.

Spider-man fired a web line pinning Nightwing's wrist to the fire escape, he pulled and yanked trying to break the webbing but it was no good this guy had an advantage in the long range department Nightwing would have to be smart about this. He pulled a wingding from his belt and slashed the webbing freeing himself and disappearing into the shadows.

Spider-man scouted the roof tops but only saw slashed webbing stuck to the fire escape "he got free of my webbing… clever" Spider-man hummed. The lights all around the docks began shattering leaving the area in darkness "great! Pitch black" **"well it was a good movie just hope this guy isn't some creepy monster in disguise" **

His spider sense started tingling again but without seeing where the danger was he couldn't dodge it and a solid rounded object struck him in the forehead between the eyes knocking him off the building onto the pavement below. "Ok that wasn't nice" Spider-man groaned turning on his night vision lenses while his spider sense could detect danger not knowing where it was coming from posed a problem. Spider-man quickly deduced that this guy obviously had experience but he wouldn't let that stop him Coulson was dying back home and this guy just might have the answer. Once more he jumped to the roof the shadows could no longer conceal his opponent.

Once more Spider-man was scouting the roof tops but there was no sign until an all too familiar tingle started buzzing, Spider-man spun on his heels with just enough time to leap into a barrel roll to evade two flying objects but the unseen third tore across his chest tearing his suit. Little did he know the wingdings were only to test his capability revealing he had no blind spot but he did have a delay in reaction " he dodges one threat but leaves himself open to another" Nightwing whispered to himself as he readied 3 more wingdings and his grapnel gun.

Spider-man jumped to the higher perch trying to scout out his new foe when again his spider sense started tingling 3 more flying objects were tossed at him. Spider-man flipped over the wingdings but failed to notice the acrobat swinging from the areal antenna double kicking him across the roof top over the gap to the next roof. But Spider-man was quick to recover, and when he saw Nightwing release from his cable Spider-man fired to web lines snaring Nightwing's fists "time for a little ring around the rosy" he taunted spinning at the waist and pulling Nightwing around slamming him into the roof skylight shattering under the force of Nightwing's body letting him fall to the warehouse floor below.

However Nightwing remained calm and summersaulted into a landing position catching a crossbeam and swinging upward until he was balanced being a world class acrobat since childhood truly had some benefits. "Hey pajama Sam! If that's all you got this is going to be quick fight" he hollered.

Spider-man dropped onto the opposite side of the beam perfectly balanced "you know I should have figured a guy in a uni-tard would be as balanced a ballerina"

"Again with the ballerina jokes! Sheesh maybe I should have brought Bat-girl out to kick your asses so you'd all see what a ballerina could do!" Nightwing sighed and Spider-man became less tensed.

He came to the realization that they were somewhat similar and there weren't to many villains with that trait "you weren't working for those guys were you?" he asked.

"Seriously? Did you not see me destroy their venom stash?" Nightwing snapped.

"What the hell is venom?" asked a confused Spider-man lowering his guard further.

"It was originally meant to be a super steroid but most of the time it kills the host" Nightwing replied.

"Super steroid? Does it enlarge the body to grotesque proportions with a green tube?"

Nightwing perked up, that caught his attention "yeah…where are you from pajama boy?"

"New York city"

Nightwing stowed his wingding in his belt an uneasy cease fire had come up "so the venoms spreading beyond BludHaven this isn't good"

The two stared at each other through the darkness when Barbra's voice broke the silence through Nightwing's com-link "Dick are you there? I just ran facial rec on that red and blue guy. His names Spider-man, he's a shield hero class operative and some deeper digging from satellite audio files found a match to a high school science radio show. His names Peter Parker of Queens New York raised by his aunt and uncle, until his uncle was killed in a carjacking and… oh…oh my god... Dick his aunts newlywed husband was attacked in their home by a venom juicer" she told him.

Nightwing dropped his guard and Spider-man mirrored him "we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here, my name is Nightwing and I think we're looking for the same thing" he told Spider-man.

"What makes you so sure?" Spider-man asked.

"You're Spider-man from Queens New York. Your aunt's husband was attacked by a man described as huge with green tubes in his back?" Spider-man remained silent clearly Nightwing chose the right words to catch his attention "that's what venom does enhances the body to super human conditions and for those exposed to it who can't handle it venom destroys the body from the inside"

"What are you saying? You want to do a superhero team up?" Spider-man asked.

"No I'm suggesting we work together" Nightwing stiffly replied.

"Superhero team up then" Spider-man repeated.

"I'm not calling it that, its childish. We can work together but we do it on my terms" Nightwing asserted.

"Is that even up for discussion?" Spider-man asked.

"Sure we can discuss it. And then we'll do it on my terms" Nightwing finished firing his grapnel line "follow me, if you're going to _stick_ around you'll need to brought up to speed" he ordered swinging off.

"He made a spider joke. This guy's going to be a tremendous pain in the ass" Spider-man sighed shooting a web line following after Nightwing.

Spider-man swung and flipped through the air as he normally would but much to his amazement Nightwing was doing the exact same acrobatics only better. Spider-man was only able to do two flips before having to cast a web line but Nightwing could flip 4 times with plenty of swing time to spare. Which only pushed Spider-man to try and out due him by swinging higher and faster but Nightwing kept pace with him the whole time.

* * *

As the duo returned to the safe house Barbra was still sifting through the shield data base for Intel on Peter to determine whether or not he could be trusted. When they returned she took notice that Nightwing was limiting the weight he carried on his back and Spider-man seemed to be favouring his ribs "so…..do we chalk that one up to tie?" she laughed.

"Oh no! Bug boy got put on his ass twice, I'm putting this in the win Colum" Nightwing boasted confidently.

"Excuse me! You got put through a window!" Spider-man argued back before catching a glance at his alter ego on the computer "awe crap" he sighed.

"so a tie?" Barbra repeated.

Nightwing walked over to a display case to stock up his belt, "don't feel to invaded kid Babs is the greatest hacker…"

"Computer specialist" Barbra interjected.

"…whatever! In the pretty much the world so yeah it didn't take much for her to find you out" Nightwing finished as he began putting his suit in the case "you call me Richard…welcome to BludHaven"

**Nightwing met Spider-man and the end result is a tie. **

**the venom serum is scattering throughout distant cities.**

**and still no solid leads on who is reproducing it, except for the hint of new sword toting enforcers one in a black and yellow goalie mask and the other is weird.**


	4. the hired help and the faceless man

Somewhere in BludHaven there was a busy restaurant with people coming and going all night long formally dressed couples sitting at their tables the candle lights flickering over their faces. But the restaurant was a mere front. The real business was conducted in the upstairs office,

Two men stood silently in the hallway one was dressed all in black with a pistol on his belt and a sword on his back wearing a black and yellow mask with only a right eye hole leaning against the wall calm and silent as a statue. The other was dressed in red and a similar weapons set up only he carried two pistols and two swords and he was playing on a cellphone "huh I'm bored" the red one sighed.

"Shut up" the other one ordered.

"But I'm so bored! Come on Cuz lets go kill somebody we've been here for an hour… oh lets go get some chimichungas!" he pleaded

The man in black was visibly growing impatient with his partner rolling his eye "Wade for god's sake shut up or I'm going to kill you!" he growled

"Momma made you promise not to remember besides I have a kick ass healing factor so you can't hurt me Nya!"

"Sometimes I can't believe we're related"

"That hurts my feelings Slade it really does..." before the red one could finish his sentence the black one drew his sword and in the blink of an eye cut his partners head off letting fall to the floor with a soft thud "you motherfucker you stained my suit! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to wash my own blood out of that suit!" the motionless head snapped from his spot on the floor. "Hey dummy over here" he shouted at his body which was now groping the floor for its head.

While the headless body felt around for its head the office door opened leading to the velvet red office with a vintage L.P record player in the corner playing an opera record and man in the chair wearing a trench coat and hat with bandages hanging from his face. The office looked like set out of a 30s era movie "Deathstroke and Deadpool, could either one of you please enlighten me as to why my shipment was destroyed on your watch?" the faceless man asked with a disappointed and angry tone directed at his hired help. The top two ruthless Mercenaries he could find and he was already feeling like he wasn't getting his monies worth.

"You lost two measly shipments and memory serves you had us over see a specific shipment back to New York" Deathstroke asserted

"Yeah you had us drop that huge Mofo off so he could beat the hell out of then poison Coulson" Deadpool interjected finally getting his head on straight.

The faceless man turned to Deadpool "yes about Agent Coulson…is he dead yet?" he asked with a lifeless voice lowering his hand to his top desk drawer "is he?"

"Most likely" Deadpool replied.

"Most likely?" the faceless man parroted sinking his hand into the drawer "he is dead isn't he?"

"Soon" Deadpool coaxed, the sound of a gun being fired blew up around the office sending a bleeding Deadpool staggering back towards the wall behind him "you…you shot me…you shot me in the balls! Gah, where's my thing? Has anybody seen my thing its long round kinda has a mushroom looking head" he groaned as he started crawling on the floor.

The faceless man then turned to an unfazed Deathstroke "Coulson surviving is merely a bump in the road, the poison has no cure he'll be dead within the week. My newest problem resides in that pain the ass Nightwing and this mysterious Spider-man deal with them and bring me their heads or am I better off finding others to fulfill my contract?"

Deathstroke turned his back on the faceless man and made his way to the door "you do as you see fit but slaughtering two kids is not worth my effort even if the bird boy was trained by the Bat, if they prove to be more than you can handle I'll reconsider…at 3 times my normal pay! Come on Wade!"

The faceless man watched as his hired help walked out of his office "no matter there's always contingencies in place" he told himself as he picked up his phone "Saiko? I have a proposition for you if you're interested"

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York agent Coulson was taking a turn for the worse. He was now comatose with Aunt May at his side, she hadn't left his side since he was brought in even with Peter AWOL Coulson was her main focus.

The team however resumed their active duties around the city but would spend their down time playing video games, Ava on the other hand took to her text books hoping to find even a trace of a cure for Coulson unlike Peter she didn't think running off was going to save his Aunts husband.

"He's the science guy and he just ran off rather than try to help Connors find a cure. "Oh my names Peter I'm so brilliant but because I have issues with my Aunt remarrying I'm going to run away when she needs me more than ever" she angrily mocked Peter while she flipped through page after page there had to be something she could use. "Stupid jerk" she sighed putting her text book down rubbing her tired eyes it was coming up 11 o'clock at night and she was getting tired and some rest would do her good.

Ava tossed and turned all night long, comfort and therefore sleep eluded her tonight "oh for god's sake that's it I'm calling him apparently I can't seem to sleep with this bothering me!" she groaned throwing back her covers and marching off to her desk for her phone" the phone rang 6-8 times which only fuelled Ava's annoyance she had strong feelings for Peter yes but he still got under her skin.

"Hello?"

"Peter, where are you? Coulson is getting worse and your Aunt is two steps away from drinking a liquor store!"

"Psych! It's a voice mail ha-ha" laughed Peter's voice.

"Oh I'm going to kill him!" Ava growled storming out of her room ignoring the fact that she was wearing a tank top and her booty shorts. She moved at brisk pace all the way to the bridge where she was going to use one of the computers to track Peter's cellphone his Aunt needed him and he was nowhere to be found. Her footsteps echoed through the halls the anger was noticeable with each step she took all the way to the bridge. She quickly typed up Peter's cell number and the shield satellites immediately began redirecting to his signal "BludHaven what is he doing in that rats nest?" Ava knew of BludHaven, a crime ridden poverty stricken hell whole and so begged the question what was in BludHaven to pull Peter away from the only family he has left? A question Ava would have to uncover herself by going to BludHaven and asking Peter that.

* * *

Barbra had left the lair and gone back to friends but she promised to meet up with Dick and Peter later at the kitty cat club but for now she left them at Dicks place so they could rest and hopefully get use to each-other…hopefully.

Peter sat on the couch with a Gatorade at his side watching some Irish comedy while Dick iced down his hand he might have been in peak human shape but he was still human and that meant his flesh bruised like everyone else's except for Peter apparently. "So kid what's your story?" Dick asked acrobatically flipping over the counter on to his chair "how did you end up in a mask?"

Peter swallowed down his mouthful of Gatorade "I'll tell if you will?" he replied.

"I asked you first"

"I'm a guest in your home"

"I'm older"

"Exactly age before beauty"

Dick cracked a smile he hadn't really been on this end of the banter, Bruce was always overly serious and Barbra well Barbra's banter was more flirtatious. Peter might have been a good fit after all "alright I'll go first" Dick rationalised "when I was 9 years old I was a trapeze act with my parents, the flying Grayson's were the Haylee circus's main act for years until a gangster named Zucco wanted to collect protection money when Jack Haylee refused he killed my parents. Bruce Wayne took me in and Batman found me and trained me as Robin the boy wonder" he finished.

"Wait whoa Bruce Wayne as in Wayne tech industries?" Peter blurted "as in one of the world leaders in advanced technology?" Peter was slipping from professional to fan boyish behaviour Bruce Wayne was an icon in the science industry.

"Yeah that Bruce Wayne, no I can't get you an autograph or a tour of Wayne tech" Dick told him "now it's your turn"

Peter set his bottle down and took a deep breath he hated retelling his story "my parents died when I was 6 so I was raised by my aunt and uncle, I grew up idolising my uncle Ben but I was the weak science kid all through school so I was bullied. But one day I got bit by a radioactive spider giving me its abilities, you give a 16 year old powers and he's going to misuse them…I tried to use my powers for money but that backfired when the guy who was supposed to pay ripped me off he was robbed and I let the thug escape he carjacked my uncle and when my uncle fought back the creep shot him…I swore on my uncle Bens grave that never again would I just do nothing. With great power comes great responsibility a hard learned lesson"

The room suddenly went dead Dick and Peter just stared at the TV watching a car plow through a kitchen wall. "You know if I did that Bruce would have disowned me long before now"

"As would my aunt" Peter laughed but it was brief since Aunt May was now once again on the forefront on his thinking. His grief stricken aunt was back in New York alone watching another husband slowly die before her eyes and he was off chasing a ghost of a lead instead of being with her "I need to make this right, I need to find that cure" he thought to himself.

Dick looked at his watch and let his head roll back "well let's go meet Babs and her friends at the Kitty cat club" he groaned

"**Kitty cat club sounds like Felicia Hardy's kind of place, you know what would be hilarious…finding the oh so professional Ava Ayala at a place called the Kitty cat club she might be out of place there though"**

**a faceless man has hired Deathstroke and Deadpool to over see his operations but Deathstroke refuses to kill someone he deems unworthy of a challenge. **

**Saiko has been called in to due away with Spider-man and Nightwing**

**Peter and Dick are now on their way to the Kitty cat club to meet Babs and her friends who else will they find waiting for them?**

**Ava is on her way to track Peter in BludHaven to find out why he left his distraught aunt and her dying husband alone?**


	5. the Kitty cat club

Peter and Dick navigated their way through the streets of BludHaven towards a building lit up with blue neon and a pair of amber cat eyes painted across the banner called the kitty cat club. The line stretched from the front doors down two blocks, groups of people waited to gain access but they had to get past the bouncers. Peter and Dick quickly met up with Barbra and her friends Barbra was quick to greet them but her friends simply looked them up and down whispering among themselves and giggling in Peter's general direction bringing a slight red tinge to his cheeks. Dick led them all to the front door the bouncer quickly raised his hand to stop them "the line starts back there" he asserted pointing down the street

Peter and the girls turned to leave but Dick held his ground "I'm expected and they're with me" he replied with an authoritative bite in his tone.

"you're not on the list you're not getting inside!" the bouncer growled

Dick was now smiling a very smug smile "do you like your job big guy because if I'm late I'm pretty sure Ms. Kyle won't be very happy with you"

The bouncers eyes became scared as they darted from his partner back to Dick and the two began whispering to each other and started talking into their radios. A curious Barbra leaned over to Dicks ear "what are doing Dick Selina's in Gotham you know that!" she whispered

"yeah I do" Dick calmly replied "but she and a partner own this place and visit every once in a while most times her hired goons don't know because Selina seldom trusts them"

The bouncers continued whispering to each other when a model like woman in a skin tight black sequence dress with long wavy platinum hair stepped out of black Jaguar convertible she knew how to walk on heels and carried herself with confidence as she strutted to the front door where the bouncers were still talking to each other "is there a problem joey?" she asked sternly getting right in his face her cold blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"Nn-no Ms. Hardy just some kids trying to cut through line" Joey replied pointing at Dick and the others.

"Felicia?" Peter exclaimed.

The silver haired woman turned to the group she knew the voice but didn't see the face it belonged to until it poked over Dicks shoulder "Peter Parker you're a long way from New York" she chuckled waving him up to her and slinging her arm over his shoulders pulling him in tight against her body in a very constricting hug "so what are you doing in BludHaven?" she asked.

Peter looked back the others trying his hardest to ignore how familiar and majestic Felicia's body felt "visiting some friends what about you?" he nervously replied still fighting to control his teenage hormones and Felicia showed no signs of letting him go just yet

"I come by a couple times a month to visit a friend and to check on my share of the club" she replied leading Peter to the door "Joey, this is Peter he is to be treated as a V.I.P and his friends are by extent" Felicia ordered to the bouncer before escorting Peter inside. With her arms wrapped around Peters arm Felicia lead the gang through the sea of people women in cat suits strutted by serving drinks Peter and Dicks heads kept following from left to right the whole walk "looking is free but touching's extra boys" Felicia taunted "unless of course you're in _tight _with one of the owners" she whispered into Peter's ear spiking his temperature until his face was red.

"**Ok guys for real if Felicia Hardy was making passes at you what would you be doing?" **

Felicia dropped the group off in an upstairs room with selective beautiful waitresses and went to hers and her partners office for her personal entertainment but promised a prompt return while Peter and Dick kept scanning the room at the waitresses Barbra glared at Dick with strict eyes and her friends stared at her knowing why she was jealous but knew she shouldn't have been considering the way Barbra told it she left him. "so why did we have to come here if we're not going to have some fun?" Jenifer asked pulling Cassy and Barbra out onto the dance floor leaving Peter and Dick at the table.

"so what's the story with you and that Felicia chick?" Dick yelled over the noise drowning music,

"my on again off again girlfriend" Peter shouted back "pretty much she stays single unless she has an itch for me to scratch in which case we're a couple for a week or two"

Dick shot him a quick respective smirk he was genuinely impressed that Peter could get a girl like that considering Felicia reminded him a lot of another woman he knew who happened to be the other owner of this club. The girls kept dancing and moving with the music earning the boys curious glances more than a few times but Dicks eyes kept falling center on Barbra even on the club scene she still moved with the grace of a ballerina the longer he watched her the more he came to realise there was another reason why he left Gotham…he didn't have her the way the they used to be. Being disowned could have been bearable but being alone was something Dick was never accustomed to yet here she was again this gorgeous girl whom he's loved since he was nine back in his life and making her usual lasting impressions. "Something on your mind circus boy?" Peter asked nudging Dick back to reality breaking his trance on Barbra.

"just distracted" Dick replied as two waitresses came over to the table and sat down beside him and started getting very zealous with their hands

"Ms. Hardy instructed that you be given the V.I.P treatment" the blond haired white costumed waitress said as she scooted closer to Dicks lap "and your friend here is to be escorted to the champagne room" she added nodding towards Peter who was being lifted by two other women "don't worry the girls won't hurt him…unless he wants them to"

A smile quickly formed on Dicks face meeting this kid might have been a stroke of luck after all.

Peter followed the women up a small corridor into a smaller office room where Felicia was sitting on a table with a green bottle of champagne and two glasses "he's good ladies I'll take care of him from here and Miley, Selina is on her way make sure her usual refreshments are ready for her" Felicia instructed waving her waitresses out of the room and waved Peter to sit down. "just like old times isn't it Pete?" she giggled as the cork popped from the bottle and Felicia poured a flawless glass passing it to Peter "you, me a bottle of bubbly alone almost romantic…you know except we didn't do typical romance did we?"

Peter raised his glass to lips feeling the tiny bubbles fizz down his throat Felicia always did enjoy the finer and rarer things in life including a high school prodigy/ superhero "no we didn't but what we had was fun" he agreed cracking a smile Peter always did enjoy Felicia's company even if it was only brief she was fun.

"so really Peter what brings you to BludHaven because this doesn't seem like a place you'd meet friends" Felicia pointed out casually swirling her glass smacking her lips from the taste "because if it's your alter ego that's visiting I could extend my services since everyone comes through here from the mayor to street the sweepers…so who is the Spider chasing?" she asked.

Peter bit his bottom lip and hesitated he knew Felicia could help but based on what he encountered at Aunt Mays and at the docks he wasn't sure who or what he was after "honestly I don't know…my Aunts husband was attacked…"

"HUSBAND?" Felicia gasped "your aunt got married? That's good, good for her nice guy?"

"he's a pill but he makes Aunt May happy and he was attacked by a hulk sized human with green tubes sticking out of head and arms… came across the same thing earlier tonight and two truckloads of the green stuff" Peter replied "have you heard of anything like that around here?"

Felicia took another sip from her glass and looked over to the window looking over the club main room and walked over letting her hips hypnotically sway from side to side. She just stared out at the dancing and drinking masses "sorry Peter never heard of any green super charged thugs running around here…" Felicia trailed off as her eyes fell on another one of her cat girls and made a quick text on her phone "…but you're not the only New Yorker who showed up recently. a whack job mercenary showed up about 2 weeks ago he comes by every now and then looking for one of the call girls"

Peter sprang from his seat and made his way to her side a New York mercenary was here that had to be a link to Coulson's attacker "Felicia my Aunt May is devastated and I should be by her side but I'm here and I'm not leaving until I find this son of a bitch…I need a name"

Before Felicia responded the door swung open and in marched a very prominent older woman, like Felicia she had a flawless walk on heels, she carried herself very well with neat short black hair "Selina what kept you?" Felicia greeted kissing her friends cheek but when Selina's eyes fell on Peter they hardened into a tempting strict gaze. Felicia took notice and took initiative to stop her friend from _playing _with her _toy_ "this my friend Peter he's visiting from New York" she said.

Selina looked Peter up and down again and simply smiled at him "nice to meet you Peter…Felicia Miley said Sophie called in saying she had to sanitize herself after some weirdo in a body suit with swords took her home last night so Ambers coming in" Selina told her partner lifting Peter's glass from him and taking a sip "thanks handsome" she then made her way over to the couch and sat cross legged facing Felicia and Peter.

"excuse me but did you say weirdo with swords in a body suit?" Peter interjected.

"I did" Selina replied taking another sip from her stolen glass "a friend or yours with a wild kink factor?"

"not even close! But he sounds like somebody I know…where did Sophie say to find him?"

"Transit junction apartment number 202" Selina told him.

Meanwhile back in the V.I.P room Cassy and Jenifer were now mingling around the room with BludHavens elite while Barbra simply kept glancing back at Dick. Actions that did not go unnoticed by her friends they knew how Barbra felt about Dick. "Barbra just tell him the truth!" Jenifer ordered her nudging her friend back to the table

"There's nothing to say, he seems to have moved on" Barbra solemnly replied.

"girl you have been in love with that boy since you were 12 years old just walk up to him slam him on the table take him" Cassy added with an incoherent giggle but Barbra kept turning from her distraction it was unbelievable that she was to intimidated to talk to him considering when they first met the boy wonder could barely pronounce a single word in front of her. And yet despite her thoughts of Dick being immature and childish he still ended up impressing her and winning her heart "Jesus Barbra just talk to him! Before someone else beats you to it" Cassy asserted.

Barbra sighed deeply "ok fine I'll go" she said, but her feet failed her for a brief few seconds "come on Barbra this shouldn't be this hard" she told herself as she made her way back to Dick at the table. She was only a few feet from the table when Peter came charging through the crowd sliding into to the booth

"I have a lead!" he blurted.

**a trip to the kitty cat club reunites Peter with a familiar face and introduces a new one will these two ladies have more help to offer?**

**Peter's got a lead on a mercenary from New York.**

**and Dick and Barbra are playing emotional tag with each other. long thought to be forgotten feelings are beginning to resurface.**

**still to come:**

**Saiko assassin of the owls.**

**knocking on Deadpools door/ arrival of Tiger **

**Black cat, lady cat (catwoman) and jungle cat (white tiger)**


	6. Saikos wrath

Ava disembarked her train at the BludHaven station with only a gym bag slung over her shoulder she packed light under the impression that she was just going to bring Peter home. But first she would have to find him in a city only slightly smaller than Gotham and almost as crowded as New York. People pushed and forced their way through the crowds even if it meant shoving one another from each-others path, Ava quickly found out it was easier to take to the roof tops as White Tiger.

Despite all the bright lights of the clubs and restaurants the roofs were well consumed in shadows allowing White Tiger to move freely and swiftly. The damp air of the night clung to the fibers of her suit as a gentle mist showered the city and Ava soon felt a chill sink in she was alone in city she wasn't familiar with and possibly getting sick.

* * *

Elsewhere just beyond the city limits towards the city transit junction Spider-man and Nightwing were waiting at a train crossing in a black and blue stripped vintage dodge challenger. The car was built from Batman's blue prints of the Batmobile the vintage car was fitted with state of the art weapons and navigations, bullet proof glass and triple laired reinforced armour under the body panels with chameleon camouflage abilities to blend into civilian traffic and a classified borrowed prototype engine from Wayne industries producing 5000 horse power and leaving a jealous Spider-man in the shotgun seat. "How is this fair you do this alone and still have a Nightwing mobile and S.H.I.E.L.D won't even spot me a Spidey mobile?" Spider-man whined as he continuously scowered over the car crawling over the seats and playing with the buttons **"you guys believe this? He has his own car and motorcycle…Fury and I need to have to a talk about my toy allowance" **

"kid will you settle down and try to act professional" Nightwing growled "and it's called the night bird" the train passed by and the car roared its way over the tracks splashing through mud puddles as it entered Haven transit Junction. A run down and degrading neighbourhood "so where did your on again off again girlfriend say this creep was hiding out?" Nightwing asked pulling the car to a stop just at the entrance to an apartment building with boarded up windows.

Spider-man peeked out the window and started looking for signs of Deadpool which was easier to find then they thought, there was a giant painting of Deadpool's face plastered over the front wall **"yup, definitely Deadpool" (Chibi Spidey is standing in front of sign with Deadpool's face on it with the word bad written across the top "oh that's a bad sign")**

"Well I think that's our guy's hideout" Spider-man pointed to the painted wall "big obnoxious theatrics"

Nightwing shut the car off and the two young heroes exited the car "alright kid you said you know this guy what are we walking into?" he asked.

"Expect a lot of crazy but other than that nothing really to expect this guy will pull C4 from his pants just to blow up a toilet because he finds funny… expect nothing but prepare for everything" Spider-man finished.

"Great insane and skilled" Nightwing sighed as he popped the trunk of his car and pulled out a belt similar to his other one "we'll be needing stronger toys".

Nightwing used his grapnel gun and Spider-man started climbing the walls to the top room the one with the katana stuck into the door lock. "well at least he left the door unlocked for us" Nightwing reasoned as he and Spider-man cracked the door open and swiftly moved across the messy pizza sauce stained walled room, bullet holes riddled the headboard and a blow up doll was tied to the closet hanger "ok yeah this guy is seriously out there" Nightwing stated.

Spider-man searched the rest of the room when he found a blank DVD with a sticky note labelled "Webby", curious Spider-man played the disk and a familiar lunatic in a red and black body suit came on screen. "Hiya Webby! It's me your hero you know the guy whose suit you ripped off? Anyway I heard you were in town and I can only assume it's because you know I helped send the big dude after Coulson in New York…and let tell you something amigo, I did I admit it but still I'm offended you came straight to me first it hurts my feelings but to show there's no hard feelings I'm throwing a surprise party for you and the guy in the rubber suit but it's not ready yet so just enjoy the preshow fireworks" Deadpool picked up a detonator and began clicking the button but had no effect. Spider-man and Nightwing hesitantly opened their eyes when there was no fiery boom, "hey what gives? Hold on Webby. Stupid cheap Chinese piece of junk" Deadpool muttered.

Spider-man and Nightwing stared at the screen as Deadpool kept clicking the button. After 10 minutes of nothing the door came flying off its hinges and a man in a green suit with claws like Wolverine came clawing into the room shredding the walls and furniture. He was roughly Nightwing's build but his suit was green and black with 2 long blades fixed to each wrist and goggles covering his eyes.

Nightwing suddenly stiffened up and his fists tightened up, it was almost as if he knew this man…and wasn't fond of him. "Hello Raymond" he greeted, his voice was cold and lifeless maybe even laced with fear.

"Murder" the stranger scoffed.

Spider-man looked from the green intruder back to Nightwing he could feel the deep rivalry and hatred between them radiate in the air "hi guys, sorry to interrupt but could one of you fill me in here?" he asked.

The Stranger lashed out at Nightwing narrowly missing him as Nightwing dodged his blades, the stranger was fast maybe even faster than Nightwing showing by how he clipped Nightwing's suit leaving a straight cut blood trial across his chest. Nightwing retaliated with a roundhouse kick creating an opening for Spider-man to strike, his first hit slammed the Stranger into the closet door causing it to buckle on him.

"oh batteries!" came Deadpool's voice from the TV as he clicked his button once more triggering a tingle in Spider-man's head, seconds later the apartment blew outwards in all directions sending shards of glass and chunks of debris raining onto the ground below. Followed by the two heroes who crashed like falling asteroids into the complex pool. they floated there motionless bobbing in the water like floating logs as the apartment building continued to burn in a reddish orange blaze lighting up the night sky.

Nightwing was the first to recover splashing himself awake gasping for air and dragging Spider-man over to the edge of the pool "Saiko of all assassins in the city Saiko is the one I'm up against and he's got a psychotic friend who likes bombs! Yeah, going to be a good hunt" he irritably mumbled to himself as he pulled Spider-man up onto the deck "Oracle, Spider-man's lead just blew up in our faces. Run a line on a guy named Deadpool" he ordered into his comlink.

"Say please" came Barbra's playful taunting voice.

"Pretty please" Nightwing replied.

"Sure soon as I'm at the lair"

Spider-man slowly started coming back to life despite being waterlogged and the feeling of a full body sun burn he managed to sit up right "ugh" he groaned cracking his neck and back "so who was the green dude?" he asked.

Nightwing pressed his fingers to his mask and began scanning the burning building top but there were no signs of a human body in the wreckage "still able to cheat death" he mumbled. They returned to the Night bird soaked to the bone Nightwing threw his belt into the trunk when he got to his seat he found Spider-man playing with a holographic screen from his watch. "What are you playing with kid?" he asked.

"When I knocked your green friend into the closet I tagged him with a Spider tracer, a tracking device"

"So a bug from a bug?" Nightwing taunted.

"Hey! Spiders are not bugs they're arachnids!" Spider-man snapped back

"Whatever, so where is he?"

Spider-mans eyes quirked as he zoomed in on the screen "uhm…this thing must be broken because it says he…" before Spider-man finished he felt his Spider sense start blaring. Out of nowhere a series of small rockets came soaring towards the Night bird blowing up around the car forcing Nightwing to flip away and Spider-man to duck under the dashboard.

"Behind you!"

As the smoke cleared there were blast holes in the ground, scorch marks against the paint "you missed Phsyco!" Spider-man yelled from within the car as he pulled himself out through the door flopping onto the ground.

The names Saiko, I'd tell you not to forget it but I don't think you'll be around long enough to remember it" Saiko replied brandishing his claws "Greyson run off without you?" he scoffed before grabbing Spider-man and raising his claws to his neck

"Well you know birds they like to fly" Spider-man joked. Saiko however didn't find his response very funny and proceeded to wail on Spider-man 3 quick body shots with his claws and powerful roundhouse knocked Spider-man to the ground before he even knew what happened with blood rushing from the six stab wounds. Saiko was fast indeed, "ok you're one of those guys who don't like jokes" he groaned. Saiko went to kick him again but this time Spider-man was ready, he pushed himself up and away from Saiko shooting globs of webbing at his goggles blinding him. Spider-man quickly struck a powerful punch throwing him against the building wall followed by two bird looking disks pinning Saiko by the shoulder of his suit.

Spider-man turned to the direction of the thrown disks to face Nightwing "thanks for the help pajama man!" he snapped "Phsyco over there was going to gut me like a fish!"

Nightwing walked up next to him but there wasn't his usual grin, instead he looked stone cold serious "stay focused we're not done yet" he ordered.

How right he was, Saiko yanked his arms free and tore the webbing from his goggles. He then quickly jumped against the wall and kicked off like a spring with his claws out front narrowly missing the heroes as they back flipped to the sides, Saiko quickly recovered turning and fired more rockets into the air blasting a part more sections of the complex. Nightwing landed unscathed by the explosion and drew his batons ready for Saiko who came flying out of the flames clawing at Nightwing like a rabid animal. Saiko was faster and more agile than Nightwing, so much more that Nightwing was barely able to defend himself and Saikos claws dug in and tore through his suit and skin carving Nightwing up like thanksgiving turkey. Blood trickled and streaked down the black backdrop that was his suit and the cold twinging feeling of his wounds shot through his body and up his spine.

Saiko then dug his claws into Nightwing's leg and twisted the blade. Nightwing screamed through clenched teeth he could feel the cold surface of the steel cutting into his muscles. But it didn't diminish his fight, ever since the age of 9 he was trained to ignore the pain to work through it, to use it as a weapon which he did when he slowly started pulling Saikos blades from his leg "tell me something Ray…did you ever get your suit insulated?" Nightwing asked tightening his grip on Saikos arm simultaneously pressing a button on his belt sending 200 volts of stored electricity from his suit into Saiko.

"AAAH!" Saiko screamed with dire intensity feeling his heart beat spike radically and his muscles started pulsing causing his knees to buckle "nnot gggoing too work this time Dick!" he growled through stammering and chattering teeth, Saiko slowly raised his claws summoning what strength he could he drove the blades into Nightwing's ribs sending the electrical current back into him. Nightwing keeled over from the puncture wounds luckily his suit was diluting most of the charge avoiding serious damage.

"anytime here bug boy!" Nightwing hollered.

A powerful engine fired up and revved at high RPMs followed by screaming tires catching Saikos and Nightwing's attention "that's my car"

The night bird roared across the lot slamming into Saiko launching him into the air to the pool with a huge impact splash. Spider-man staggered from the driver seat clutching his wounds ignoring the blood flowing between his fingers shaking from the possible nerve damage "shoot that with your rockets Pshyco" he chuckled.

But his triumph quickly diminished when Saikos hand sprung from the water surface "you have got to be kidding me! Does this guy not go down?" he gasped.

Saiko sprung from the water like an acrobat and came sprinting across the lot quickly closing the gap between himself and the heroes but this time Spider-man was ready. Saiko jumped through the air bringing his claws down on top of heroes when Spider-man fired 2 web lines at his chest and swung him around like a ball and chain releasing electrical current from his shooters before throwing Saiko towards Nightwing who charged at Saiko and slammed him to the ground with a flying hammer kick driving him into the ground.

Saikos suit was smoking as he lay there at Nightwings feet and a very drained Spider-man "is that it? Is he down this time?" asked a winded Spider-man.

Nightwing turned his gauntlet and a holographic targeting system appeared immediately followed by a dart shooting into Saikos neck "that should do it" Nightwing replied. They then strung Saiko up in a snare and net using Spider-mans webbing and returned to the car "hey kid, if you've screwed up my car in anyway with that stunt you pulled I'm going to kick the crap out of you"

* * *

After returning to the lair and shedding their suits Dick proceeded to hook himself up to anesthetics while Barbra stitched him up "are you ever going to grow up?" she sneered at him "honestly Dick you have nothing but utter contempt of your own mortality, you are not immortal as much as you believe you are you can die if you keep being reckless boy wonder!" try as she might to cover it Barbra was showing signs compassion as she wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and throwing the cloth into the pile of blood stained bandages.

"Boy wonder? HA!" Peter yelled from his spot in the laboratory down below. Dick very casually picked up one of his wing dings and threw it at Peter "OW! That hurt!"

Barbra finished stitching Dick up and left him to get dressed while she tried to find info on Saiko since Dick was keeping that connection very quiet. But a red flag on the monitor caught her attention. A woman in a white cat suit with grey stripes was poking around of what remained of Deadpool's apartment. "Uh boys! You should see this!" Barbra called back "looks like Selina traded in her skank suit for something more concealing" she scoffed.

But as Peter glanced up at the screen he dropped the beaker he was holding letting it shatter at his feet, and a pitted feeling started eating away at his stomach…the gut wrenching feeling of unmatchable fear "oh dear god no" he squeaked "Dick, any chance you have a safe house with reinforced titanium walls, doors and super sensitive automated stun turrets?" he thoughtlessly blurted **"you guys are laughing but we all know how this is going to end…she's going to skin me and hang my pelt on her wall" **

**(Cutaway- Chibi white tiger is sitting quietly reading a book in front of a little fire with Chibi spidey pelt mounted over the mantle "I love our quiet reading time together spidey you're such a better listener now") **

Dick slid down the stair railing from the medical landing to the computer level checking out the woman in the cat suit with a familiar investigative expression causing Barbra to shudder in her seat. "That's creepy Dick very creepy" she whispered,

"That's not Selina. This girl is just that a girl maybe 17, and she's not as balanced as Selina…a copycat at best" Dick replied.

"That's no copycat!" Peter shouted up "but her presence isn't exactly savoury for me. Her names white Tiger and if she's here then I am screwed"

Dick shot Peter a cocky smile with just a hint of _totally going to screw with you _vibe "you're scared of this girl? A guy with rockets and claws who nearly cuts us up like a couple of turkeys is no big deal but a girl in a cat suit freaks you out…you're a virgin aren't you?"

Peter dropped the test tube in his other hand to the floor and puckered his lips like he wanted to tell Dick off but Barbra beat him do it.

"Dick quit being a dick, besides if memory serves boy wonder you weren't much younger than he is when you danced with me between the sheets"

"Okay! T.M.I!" Peter cringed. "And for the record I've slept with plenty of women!"

"Well now that's smart in this day and age" Dick sarcastically replied.

"You met Felicia last night right?" Peter shot back.

"Ok boys put them back in your pants" Barbra ordered "Peter you know this girl yes?"

"Yeah, she's part of my team back in New York. I'm amazed she tracked me here" Peter replied

Dick pulled a shirt over his head and started down the stairs to the main floor "if she's looking for you how long before she finds you when were out looking for this Deadpool creep?" he asked assertively. A tone Barbra was used to just not from him

"Dick…I hope I'm wrong about you" she thought to herself.

"She'll find us sooner or later" Peter shrugged "look I'll call her and find a way to send her home" he finished.

Dick rubbed his ribs where Saiko stabbed him then looked at the frozen image of white Tiger, she looked to have claws and since they would at some point need Barbra on the streets again helping find the venom factory and lab another set of sharp eyes would be an asset "maybe she can help us, but on my terms until I say so she doesn't learn mine and Babs identities and gets blind folded when we come to the lair"

"**Yeah he can try that one. Cleary he has no idea who Tiger is…this should be good"**

The car fired up behind Peter causing him to slightly jump "does nobody say get in the car around here?" he asked running up to the slowly departing car.

The car sped along a short tunnel exiting into an old water city canal instantly changing from Nightwing's colors to solid black "dude I so want this car" Peter drooled.

"After that stunt with Saiko you're lucky you're not riding in the trunk!" Dick asserted "so how do we find your friend? Shake a pack of Whiskas cat treats?"

Peter tried to hold down a snicker but a couple small snorts escaped past his hands "oh please tell her that when you meet her I want see her kick your ass" he laughed. "But knowing Tiger she likely has her communicator which means…" Peter started dialing in on his tracking screen after a few seconds a red icon appeared "…I can track her. She's wow 6 blocks away, girls making good time traveling around an unfamiliar city"

* * *

White Tiger was free running through the city keeping high above the streets unlike New York BludHaven seemed like it was sculpted for the sport. So far all she had learned was that Spider-man was spotted near an apartment bombing followed by a fight between him, a man in a black rubber body suit and another one in a green suit. But now she was having trouble he didn't bring his communicator so Shield couldn't help track him and it was getting late or early she had lost track. "Come on Web head where are you?" she audibly asked with a heavy sigh she continued leaping across the building gaps. The wind rustled through her ponytail as she sailed across the gap to the next building but Tiger failed to see the broken ledge and lost her footing. She free fell back to street level quickly flipping in mid-air to land on her feet only tiger didn't land on her feet out of the dark came a black muscle car and tiger hit the hood with a thunderous crash causing the driver to slam on the brakes and throw her a few feet in front of the car.

Peter braced himself against the force of the brake but his eyes remained fixed on the white lump in the street "Tiger!" he screamed

"I swear I didn't mean to…she came out of nowhere" Dick pleaded following Peter out of the car.

Tiger lay there motionless when Peter rolled her over and lifted her mask to see her half lidded eyes, a wave of relief washed over him when he realised she was ok just severely dazed "web head?" Tiger whispered "you jerk" Tiger passed out in his arms and Peter carried her back to the car.

"Well she won't need a blind fold" Dick joked folding up Peter's seat so he could put tiger in the back

"Dude too soon" Peter deadpanned.

**the heroes seem to be on the right path with Deadpool, despite the interference from Saiko.**

**Peter is jealous that Dick has his own franchise mobile. **

**and Ava's finally run into the web head or rather he ran into her (do not wanna be him when she wakes up do you?)**

**wonder how Ava and the D.C heroes will get along?**

**still to come:**

**the merc with the mouth has a run in with the guy with the fastest mouth.**

**an angry Tiger wakes up to a strange place and demands answers from a familiar face.**

**and 3 cats and a bat all with shared attractions with the bird and a bug (or arachnid whatever you wanna call him) **


	7. the promise of a challenge

Spider-man and Nightwing sparred in the middle of the lair while Barbra ran a check on Deadpool and Saiko. While Spider-man had his powers Nightwing was highly skilled in tactical training and more effective hand to hand combat. Spider-man fired two web lines past Nightwing to a skid of equipment and pulled it back towards himself and Nightwing but being a world class acrobat since youth Nightwing leapt from the ground perching himself and riding the boxes across the floor springing off like a loaded spring.

Spider-man watched unable to react in time as Nightwing sailed at him landing a strong powerful punch sending the wall crawler rolling backwards into the wall. "Ok that hurt" Spider-man groaned pushing himself off the ground rubbing his head where it struck the wall when his spider sense began tingling, Nightwings baton came whipping across the room. Narrowly dodging the baton Spider-man jumped against the wall and jumped at Nightwing tackling him off the balcony. The two heroes traded swift blows before separating to land on the lower levels "this can't be right" Spider-man huffed "I have powers and trained in S.H.I.E. hero program. You're just an acrobat!"

Nightwing remained calm and kept his cool unlike Spider-man he wasn't hot headed, Nightwing had patience which came with years of training something he could see Spider-man was lacking. "Power isn't everything kid. I've faced guys with similar powers to yours so I have an idea of what to expect as for your training, since I was 9 years old I was trained by Batman the guy who took on both the league of assassins and Superman and kicked their asses the same way I'm kicking yours" he teased.

"Right and who are they?" Spider-man fired a glob of impact webbing at Nightwings mouth which he easily dodged and retaliated with a wing ding. Spider-man lazily grabbed the wing ding from mid-air "you're going to have to do better than that rubber man" he laughed. Nightwing however only smiled back him like he knew something Spider-man didn't "what's so funny?"

"You didn't think after our first little encounter I wouldn't make a challenge for you did you?" Nightwing asked smugly.

Caught off guard by Nightwings question Spider-man failed to notice the sonic pitch emitting from the wing ding disorienting his vison "what the…? There's something screwy here" he said succumbing to the dazed effect of the sonic waves.

Nightwing raced across the floor striking Spider-man with a powerful round house kick followed by a quick strike to the nerve bundle just below his neck dropping Spider-man to the floor on his behind. "You really rely heavily on your spider sense but throw a sonic distribution into your ears nullifies that early warning sense along with your vison and balance leaving you vulnerable to any attack. Hence the end result…I kicked your ass again" Nightwing explained as he picked up and shut down his wing ding "like I said kid it's not always about power, you have to be smart about how you do things especially if your life is on the line"

"Hey hold up it's a tie! I won our first fight!" Spider-man protested.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night rookie, but you lost accept it and check on your kitty cat friend" on that note Nightwing headed over to Barbra's side leaving Spider-man to return to Tigers side.

Tiger was still out but she had rolled onto her side in her sleep so she was recovering from her encounter with the night birds hood earlier that night. Spider-man dropped into the chair beside her and pulled of his mask sighing heavily as he did so "what are you doing here Tiger?" he asked placing his hand over hers. Peter's eyes traveled along White Tigers face flawlessly smooth mocha skin "ha I never noticed this before you're really beautiful" he whispered.

tiger rolled in her sleep away from him exposing her communicator **"I know I shouldn't but if Fury finds out I'm in BludHaven he'll blow a blood vessel"** Peter gently leaned over the bed to shut down her communicator his fingers just touching the buttons when Tigers hand shot up and clamped on his wrist with her claws digging into his flesh. "eep!" he winced biting down on his free hand to prevent squealing and waking Ava, or having Dick make fun of him for squealing. Ava slowly turned over still half sleepy but her heightened senses must have kicked in when he invaded her personal space bubble.

"I've told you before Sam if you try that warm water trick on me I'd give you a broom stick catheter" she threatened in a groggy inattentive tone. It took a few moments but Ava woke up and came to attention realizing just who it was holding her hand. Her voice failed her as she looked from her hand to Peter's face she could feel her cheeks start to burn before realising she was staring at Peter Parker the soul person she was angry at.

"Heh-heh howdy Tiger" Peter nervously chuckled.

"Howdy tiger?" Ava parroted. She whipped around in her bed tackling Peter to the floor with her fingers tightly curled around his neck "what gives you the right to just up and abandon your aunt and us to come play hero in this cesspool of a city!" she growled.

Peter fought to pry Ava's hands from his throat, for someone with such a small frame her grip was unbelievably tight. "Tiger… I can't… breathe" he gasped Ava's grip didn't hinder desperate to breathe Peter took a page from Nightwings combat books and swung his legs out and over Ava's side rolling her over so that he was now on top of her and pushed her arms off his neck. "Have you gone completely crazy? You could have killed me!" he yelled.

"Oh don't be so dramatic I would have let go when you passed out" Ava hissed "now answer the question! And get off me!" she added.

"If I let you up do you promise to calm down and let me talk?" he asked

"Peter get off me now" she ordered.

"See you're not calming down and you know how you get when you go all cat crazy" Peter joked. Ava squirmed and wriggled under Peter's weight, for somebody so small Peter was deceptively heavy but she got her legs free enough to swing up around his neck and pin him down and roll on top of him with his face between her thighs.

"**Well….this is awkward" **

"Hey Pajama man! If you two are done being on top of each other can we get back to work? There is maniac out there still" Nightwing hollered over from the computer station.

Caught off guard by the voice of this stranger Ava hopped off of Peter and snatched up her mask from the side table and quickly pulled it over her face "Peter where the hell are we?" she asked.

Peter stood up and brushed himself off now came the part where he had to introduce Tiger to the guy whose car she hit "I am not the only one tracking the giant guy who attacked Coulson. The green stuff that was in those tubes is made here, my temporary sidekicks name is Nightwing, that's him over there in the rubber body suit" Peter replied nodding at Nightwing.

Tiger looked over to the man Peter referred to as Nightwing, he didn't look much older than themselves "you sure you can trust him?" she asked "he looks a little…rouge-ish" she finished.

"Wow Tiger way to judge by the cover" Peter replied "yes I trust him and he's actually a lot of fun. When he's not having delusional thoughts that he kicked my ass" he whispered.

"I can show you the replays bug boy you got your ass handed to you!" Nightwing hollered over with a cocky smirk "but seriously we have work to do"

"He so serious" Tiger muttered,

"yeah he takes his super hero-ing pretty seriously but to be fair some of the villains around here are insanely wacko like yesterday we jumped by some weirdo named Psycho…"

"Saiko!" Nightwing corrected him.

"…whatever!" Peter deadpanned "either way the guy just wouldn't go down no matter what we did, even when Nightwing electrocuted him he still got up!"

As Peter and Tiger drew closer to the monitor Nightwing and Barbara kept working away digging into Deadpool's background luckily with Barbara's hacking ability she quickly back tracked his file back to a top secret military operation. "Hey Nightwing, this guy Deadpool his jacket is very similar to Deathstrokes. Ex mercenary, recruited for top secret mutant extermination project he was experimented on which shattered his sanity, immediate healing capabilities teleportation, expert swordsmen, marksmen is now a super mercenary…"Barbara trailed off as she reached the final page "his real name is Wade Wilson you don't think?"

"too many similarities between them to be just a coincidence they have to be related" Nightwing stated "might be time ask Selina or Felicia if they know anything about Deathstroke having a wack job cousin and maybe where he's hiding out now"

"Deadpool?" Tiger asked "you can't be serious Deadpool was one of us, a shield recruit he's a good guy" she defended. Peter said this guy was a good guy and yet here he was accusing her friend and former teammate of being a mercenary in relation to Coulson's attacker.

"No he's not Tiger, like I told you and the guys Deadpool is a mercenary after he left shield he went off the rails and betrayed everything Shield did for him"

"I trust Deadpool Peter! I trained with him! All I know about this guy is that he's prone black rubber body suits!" Tiger hissed venomously. Nightwing shook his head and turned his focus to stocking up his gear leaving Peter to contend with his kitty cat playmate.

He strolled up to Barbara who was still diligently streaming through files, now on White Tigers S.H.I.E.L.D personal files her birth place, school records, even her identity files. "Ava Ayala: straight A student, highly trained in karate, judo martial arts father was Hector Ayala predecessor of the White Tiger mantle. He was killed by Kraven the hunter she doesn't seem to untrustworthy although there is a side note here she's too serious commented by…Peter Parker" Barbara chuckled looking over to Peter and White Tiger who were still bickering. "You better go separate those two before you know it they'll argue themselves into the nearest bed"

Nightwing looked over to the bickering duo thinking Barbara might have a point about them as they reminded him so much of them before he became the night watcher of BludHaven back when he was the boy wonder of Gotham, a side kick living in _his _shadow. Back when he and Barbara were young and in love. "They do seem to have that spark don't they?" he laughed "I'll take Peter to ask Selina or Felicia about another lead on that Deadpool guy and maybe see if there is a connection to Deathstroke" he told her.

Barbara watched Nightwing leave her side to the car with a lingering thought on her mind "Deathstroke. Sure Dick is capable to handle many villains but Deathstroke can rival Batmans combat skills. Sorry Dick please don't hate me for this I'm doing because I still care about you" she thought to herself as she opened a relay link to a closed circuit IP address. With a brief message entitled urgent.

"Just once could you say get in the car!" came Peter's voice over the rumble of the Night birds engine before the duo raced from the lair leaving White Tiger alone with Barbara.

"Well this is awkward" Tiger mumbled looking from the fleeing car to the red headed woman sitting at the computer. Then came the realization that Peter did not explain everything and again ran out on her, "that jerk left me behind again!" she growled.

"You get used to it, Nightwing was the same way when he was younger" Barbara told her "they're boys remember, sitting around doing nothing really doesn't sit well with them"

Tiger slowly approached the computer desk still on guard about being in this strange place "so who are you exactly?" she politely demanded.

"You can call me Oracle, White Tiger" Barbara coolly replied "mind if I ask what brought you to BludHaven?"

Tiger hesitated a moment she didn't know this women and wasn't overly comfortable talking personal missions with her.

"Not a big talker are you?" Barbara asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city in some dark damp slum Deadpool was enjoying the company of BludHavens rental girls. 3 tall long legged blond girls, no more than college freshmen age were all dancing and grinding against each other in the middle of the room "Boohya! Deadpool party!" he cheered.

"_Is this really the best option right now? You know Spider-man will be looking for us and will most likely be pissed about being blown up"_

"**Ooh quit being a kill joy! Look BOOBIES!"**

"Hey! The both of you shut up! Trying to work some 4 way magic here!"

The girls came to dead stop as the stared at the costumed clown arguing with himself in the chair. They weren't overly comfortable being alone the room with someone who wore a mask and was decked out in enough weaponry to drop a rhino but now they knew he was crazy. "Please call Selina and ask if we can go back to the club this guy gives me the major creeps" the one blond begged her friend.

Deadpool slugged back a foamed over beer enjoying his pleasantries when a rogue blast of wind shot through the outside hallway rattling causing him to spill his beer "what in the hell!" he snapped drawing his swords and barging out the door "alright you ghostly dick nobody spills my beer and ruins my party!" he shouted into the empty space. There was no sign of anybody anywhere in the hallway except for the over turned plant pots

"**Do you think it really was a ghost?"**

"_Stranger things have happened"_

"I don't care what it was they ruined my 4 way time!" Deadpool whined "excuse me ladies this won't take long" he told the 3 women he left in the room. No sooner did Deadpool step out of his apartment did another gust wind blow through and in the blink of an eye he vanished in a blur of red, black and yellow.

Deadpool was thrown clear across a vacant parking lot crashing down on the tarmac and rolling another 10 feet gasping for breath "I think…my stomach…slipped into my ass" he choked.

"who's the guy manufacturing the new venom serum?" asked a teenager in a red and yellow rubberised suit with a red with a red lightning bolt on his chest and goggles covering a yellow face mask with short red hair sticking out from the top glaring at him like he wanted to beat him like a rug.

"Nice outfit" Deadpool mocked as he stood up on his feet picking up his swords "is there a cartoon convention in town?"

The young man in the yellow suit disappeared in a flash and suddenly Deadpool was thrown into a tree after being hit by what felt like an invisible truck. The tree cracked and buckled from the impact but Deadpool was quick to get back on his feet "who the hell are you sonic the hedgehog?"

The man in the suit simply kept staring at Deadpool "who's making the venom serum, I won't ask again!" he demanded.

"well now if you don't say please I can't tell you" Deadpool laughed as he stowed his swords and drew his twin sub machine guns "now it's time to do the sub machine gun cha-cha" bullets filled the air at rapid fire rate peppering the ground and spraying the surrounding trees, but none hit their intended target as it kept vanishing in a flash until only metallic clicking of empty magazines echoed across the empty lot.

"You just can't cap Kid Flash! Dead dork" the stranger now known as Kid Flash boasted smugly.

"Dead dork? Kid Flash? So you run around naked? Does anybody around here have normal names?" Deadpool exclaimed "I mean seriously faceless man, Night dude and Kid Flash how does anyone take you dicks seriously?"

"there's no need for name calling Dead dick" Kid Flash shot back, mildly offended by Deadpool's remarks before he took off running around Deadpool. The faster Kid Flash ran the more wind picked up creating a cyclone lifting the merc with a mouth into the air.

"Hey! What the? Why is this happening?" Deadpool cried as he began swirling and spinning inside the vortex "I'm gonna throw up!" Deadpool was thrown high into the sky disappearing into the grey clouds above. "Hey we're flying! We're flying!" Deadpool cheered

"_We cannot fly!"_

"**Well it is good to have dreams"**

"_Dreams yes, delusions…"_

Gravity finally came into effect as the vortex abruptly stopped at the crack of gunfire and Deadpool free fell to the ground below "…NOOO!" Deadpool fell like an asteroid plummeting to the surface "OOHH this is going to hurt!" he cried.

Deadpool struck the earth leaving a 7 foot deadpool shaped hole the ground "I…was…right" he groaned. He climbed from the hole with a broken pistol in his hand "going…to cap…your ass" Deadpool stammered. But as he surfaced he saw a blood trail circle his whole then just veer off straight ahead where Kid Flash had crash rolled on the other side of the parking lot with a bullet hole in his leg.

"If that's how you work Wade you have a lot to learn!"

Deadpool turned to see his master assassin cousin Deathstroke brandishing a 45 pistol "you know I can't see why everyone says you're a badass…you look like Jason from Friday the 13th" Deadpool quipped.

Deathstroke simply glared at his buffoon cousin as if he wanted to remove his head from his shoulders "it's becoming harder to remember why I let you live these days" he replied before turning to Kid Flash "the boy trained by the bat is he worth my time?"

"Screw you!" Kid Flash growled.

Disappointed and irritated Deathstroke dug his blade into Kid Flashes knee "I'll ask again the boy trained by the bat who defeated a Talon assassin is he worth my time?"

"Nightwing will put you down you Casey jones reject. And I hope I'm there to see it ha-ha we know about you Deathstroke how Batman always kicked your ass Nightwing was trained by him that is true but a little less known fact…Nightwing beat Batman. He's going own your ass" Kid Flash taunted before blasting away on his injured leg.

"Well Wade my interest is peaked maybe I will stick around for the time being" Deathstroke said "defeated a Talon and rumors of the Bat…worth my time"

**tiger has met Nightwing and Oracle and so far is not a fan.**

**Kid Flash takes the scene and draws Deathstroke into the mix under the rumor that he can be as challenging as the Batman.**

**who did Barbra email from the lair?**

**how will Ava react to meeting Felicia and Selina?**


	8. quality bonding time

Peter and Dick returned to the kitty cat club to find it was still active, it appeared that BludHaven was a nightlife city. The floor was crowded and the booths were packed cops, guys in suits and even politicians were groping at and fondling the waitresses a sight that Peter could only roll his eyes on. "Guessing there's a higher than average divorce rate?" he asked turning to Dick who like wise was ashamed of his coworkers.

"you know there's nothing wrong with having fun once in a while but I know a lot of these guys wives…sad thing is they think their husbands are loyal" Dick sighed. The two young hero's made their way to the nearest booth their eyes scanning the club still waiting on either Felicia or Selina to pass by.

"So you and Saiko have some kind of history?" Peter asked over the deafening music the incident with Saiko was constantly replaying in his mind, the way he moved the precision of his strikes it was like he and Dick had similar training and it was bothering him. Since Dick and he were so closely matched (despite the fact that Dick had no powers) was a real worry especially if more than one person was capable of beating a superhuman. Dick however seemed to ignore Peter's words but that twitch from the corner of his mouth hinted at something else "ok so that's a nay -nay zone what did Barbara mean when she said you're just like _him_?"

"Peter I like you, but I am very close to beating you with this table" Dick warned. There was a bite in his tone which Peter gently backed down from **"ok sensitive topic" **they resumed their silent stature avoiding speaking to each-other by scanning for Felicia or Selina but it was hard to focus with a room full of half-naked beautiful women.

As time continued to pass Peter and Dick grew board tapping their fingers irritably on the table top but they continued waiting "this is boring as hell I'm a V.I.P" Peter groaned

"Will you please zip it" Dick aggressively suggested as his hands clenched into fists.

"Sheesh Dick you sound like you're married"

Both Dick and Peter spun in their booth to face a red headed boy roughly their age while Peter stood blank face Dick was all smiles "Wally…been a while" he smirked.

"Yeah buddy it has" Wally smirked scooting in next to Peter "so who's the newbie? New partner?" Wally asked earning a glare from Peter.

"Not quite, he's a friend visiting from New York City" Dick replied,

"Ahhh he's a Yankee!"

* * *

Ava toured Nightwings lair checking out his tech and toys "impressive stuff who is his designer?" she asked

"Designer?" Barbra parroted "Dick learned how to make this stuff when we were kids, all his gadgets and training came from his mentor" she explained as Ava picked up a wingding and started examining it.

"It's like a modified shuriken right?" Ava asked "they're throwing weapons…so what else does Night boy have?"

"He's partial to his sticks" Barbra replied with a roll of her eyes "but other than those he's always been more of a fist to face kind of guy"

There was something Barbra's voice Ava could hear it, she just couldn't place it. It was in the way she referred to past tense stuff compared to now almost as if she preferred the past events, Ava could only think of one thing that trigger this emotion "you and Dick were teammates weren't you?" she asked.

Barbra froze up for a second; did she cross this bridge with this strange girl or did she do what Dick learned to do keep people away at a distance… "Yeah we were a long time ago, we actually started as partners but Dick left for a while to lead a team of the next generation heroes…"

"That sounds like Peter when he came to us" Ava thought to herself.

"…Dick grew into a hero in his own light and out grew us…he left Gotham and me" she finished.

"He out grew you? Like he didn't…"

"we were a team once and then he became a solo act it happens Ava some are destined to be great it was in Dick, as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself I saw it in him and I see the same in Peter… as do you" Barbra turned to Ava who was now wearing the look of an upset teenage girl and Barbra could sympathize Ava was walking the same line she did "guys like them Ava… they're the ones you have to hang on to or you'll regret it the rest of your life…trust me" she finished.

"you and Dick? Didn't it you know affect doing the job?"

"not really as long as you remember to trust each other and that you're both wearing the suits"

Ava fiddled with the wingding a little more while she processed what Barbra told her Dick out grew her after being together for so long and she wondered if Peter would do the same to their team. Then there was the situation back home with Coulson, he was still dying from the poison that the giant brute injected him with "Barbra random question could you find something on a big guy with green hoses attached to his body?"

Barbra spun back around to face Ava "we've had a run in with one just last night someone's vast producing a serum based on venom it's a chemical that juices the body to super proportions" she explained. Ava tried poking over the chair to see the screen but Barbra blackened out the monitor "Ava your file says you're trained in martial arts right? How about a little girls sparring match?"

"Oh you're on" Ava smirked. Barbra didn't know what she had started but she would soon learn Ava Ayala was nothing if not competitive.

* * *

Peter, Dick and Wally had cracked open a bottle of house whiskey to settle some established wave of news mostly of worry, the venom serum was reaching out to keystone as Wally just explained.

"Dick slow down man you're driving…" Peter trailed off for a brief moment as an idea shot through his mind **"if he gets loaded I get to drive the car home!" ** "…never mind bottoms up" he smirked.

The guys had been waiting for near an hour at their booth discussing their growing epidemic infecting all their cities when finally at long last Felicia Hardy's hands slid over Peter's shoulders and her plump lips pressed against his cheek "sorry to keep you boys waiting but such is the nature of selling pleasure" she moaned.

"You can make it up to us by telling us where we can find the whack job with the swords" Dick snapped.

"Oh what a grouch. What's a matter cutie sex with the red head a little disappointing?" Felicia boldly prodded at him brining a shovel to the face expression to both Peter and Wally's faces.

"She really just go there?" Wally laughed to Peter "and why is she only paying attention to you? Hey honey how about throwing some sweetness my way?" Wally added with a quick wink.

"**Oh you poor simple moron" **

Felicia looked over to Wally with a devilish grin dashing across her lips "ok shorty since you asked so nicely" Felicia turned her head to the bar and waved to dark haired gothic girls over one was dressed in a leather suit with stiletto boots and handcuff bracelets the other one was dressed in a full body suit with studded belts. "Shorty meet sugar and spice" Felicia smirked "girls shorty wants some sweetness…be creative and introduce him to it"

The girls escorted Wally through a well-hidden door by the bar leaving Felicia with Peter and Dick "hope your friends adventurous" Felicia giggled "but down to business, your boy in the body suit called in a little over an hour ago looking for a good time but I told him to stick it. The number was from some rundown tower apartments on the lower east side. Did that lunatic give you boys the slip?"

Dick shrugged off Felicia's little hint and turned his attention to Peter "we just might be better off on our own kid" he said.

"Easy Dick" Peter coaxed "Felicia can you help us?" he asked.

Felicia simply smiled and sat down beside Peter "of course…for a price, how well can you dance?"

"That's just funny" Dick laughed watching Felicia drag Peter onto the dance floor.

* * *

Tiger and Batgirl, for some reason Dick kept her a suit in the lair, Tiger swept Batgirls legs out from under her but she quickly recovered and back flipped onto her feet "not bad, some room for improvement, but not bad" Batgirl complimented.

"Improvement?" Tiger laughed "I've been trained by the best" she stated before blocking an incoming punch and countering,

Batgirl quickly deflected the punch and countered with an elbow shot to Tigers lower ribs "maybe the best in New York…" Batgirl rolled Tiger over her shoulder and slammed her to the ground "…but out here that's Childs play" Tiger kicked up but Batgirl blocked it and spun her around away from herself "you're good but you can still build on your skills"

Tiger hopped to her feet taking a ready stance "we'll see" she retorted with her natural enthusiasm "come and get it"

Once more the two girls squared off demonstrating their skills Tiger and her Shield Judo against Batgirl and her various martial arts. Batgirl redirected Tigers next punch "so your friend Peter's gotta pretty cute butt in those tights…"

"Say what now?" Tiger suddenly went dumbfounded and missed her chance to dodge a kick that connected to her face knocking her to the floor out cold

"Oh, ooops sorry kid" Batgirl gasped fearing she may have struck the Jr hero a little too hard.

* * *

Felicia returned to her office to find Selina behind a wardrobe shadow wall showing a silhouette changing her outfit into a skin tight black leather body suit with a belt and whip hanging off her hips "well did you learn anything from your little playmate?" Selina asked pulling a mask over face revealing the shadow of a cat on the wall.

"actually I did, that kid who doesn't shut up let it slip to the girls, during his _fitting,_ that your little police officer eye candy is actually Bruce Wayne's trust fund step kid" Felicia smirked "and Lacy found out that since there's these super junkies running around the cops are sitting close to home so the Queens consolidated foundation will be nice and easy pickings" Felicia was smiling like the cat that ate the canary "let's go shopping"

* * *

Deadpool sat in an office irritably tapping his fingers on the side table waiting on the faceless man while Deathstroke stood silently in the corner staring out the window watching the sky darken with approaching rain clouds. *tap*tap*tap-tap* Deadpool's incisive tapping was begging to annoy him *tap*tap*tap-tap* "will you please stop that!" he ordered "it's so damn annoying"

"I'm bored" Deadpool whined "can I sing?" he asked "ohh-ohh let's get some chimmichungas|"

"Deadpool shut up" the faceless man entered his office and sat at his desk "Saiko has failed me and is now in custody so Wade have you reconsidered my offer?"

Deathstroke turned around to face his client "I have, but I need more evidence rumors of the conquest aren't enough…send a tester to prove they are indeed worthy" he replied.

"Very well" the faceless man replied picking up his phone "Shrike I have a contract for you to fill"


	9. 2 Bats, 3 cats, & an Arsenal of problems

Ava awoke back on the bed that she first woke up in with sore jaw "owe what hit me?" she groaned rolling out of the bed. She was still dressed in her costume minus her mask. Dawn had crept over the city illuminating the lair but there was still only her and Barbra present, rubbing her sore jaw Ava made her way to Barbra's side "the boys still at that night club?" she asked.

"hey look whose awake" Barbra chuckled "sorry about that kick to the face Ava guess I'm used to more aggressive sparring partner" she apologized "but to answer your question yes the boys are still ou…"

Barbra's voice was drowned out by the thunderous roar of the night birds engine entering through the hidden door "will you let this go? Seriously it's getting sad at this point" Dick stated as he and Peter exited the car "ask me that again Peter and I swear I'm kicking your ass on the spot!" he shouted.

"I'll drop it when you actually answer the question instead of threatening to beat me!" Peter shot back.

"Must have been a bad night" Barbra sighed "Ava maybe we can defuse this by separating them talk to Peter will you?"

A lump formed in Avas throat, was Barbra implying she had a thing for Peter (which she did) or was it a means to end the childish fight down stairs?

"That's it get your damn suit we're going for 3!" Dick shouted

.. Apparently it was just a means to an end. "Parker! We need to talk" Ava shouted.

"**Wait what was that?"**

Ava flipped over the stair case and quickly dragged Peter off away from the tension between him and Dick. "Ok Ava what do we need to talk about?"

"What's going on with you two? You're picking fights with each other now"

Peter quickly raised his hand to silence Ava, which she took with a glare and growl but she crossed her arms and bit her tongue. Peter perched himself on the seat of his spider cycle "Ava it's been a long night everyone is tired and he's just being a dick about the car" Peter exasperated.

"The car? Parker let it go will you please, cars don't suit you at all you look so much better straddling a bike" Ava replied. She failed to catch her own slip of the tongue at first however Peter didn't.

**("She said that right? you guys all caught that cause I'm not 100% sure here")**

He stared at Ava completely at a loss for words and she looked back at him "Ava did you just…admit I look good?" he asked with a small hearty chuckle "Ava?"

Ava went wide eyed in awe, "nn-no why-why would I say that? Maybe you do look good but I'd never say it" she stammered.

"Ava you just said it again"

Peter was grinning from ear to ear at this point, Ava said he looked good twice. And now she was flustering herself trying to deny it "Ava…" he smirked.

"Get over yourself Parker so you look good doesn't mean I'm going to be throwing myself at you" she snapped quickly turning around so she wasn't facing him. Her cheeks were starting burn and Parker didn't need to see that.

Peter had never seen Ava act like this before it intrigued him, also amused him to. With a devilish grin stuck on his he decided to have some fun with it. "Hmm fair enough" Peter replied "just as well I guess Babs has been checking me out since I got here and I heard red heads are more fun"

Ava whipped around on the spot, her hair lightly slapped off Peters cheek, her eyes now narrowed, possibly with jealousy and her nostrils flared "is that so Parker!? Well let me tell you something bug breath even if you did ask me out you wouldn't be able to handle me red heads maybe more fun but tigers are wilder!"

No sooner did the last syllable escape her lips Ava quickly clasped her hand over her mouth just staring at Peter with frightened eyes but Peter was only trying his best to hold down a laugh as well as a triumphant smile. When he finally buried his grin and the slight discomfort had subsided Peter spoke.

"Ha-ha well as much as I would like to accept that challenge and god as my witness I think just about any guy would, I think asking you out for dinner is a better idea. How about it Ava, dinner when we get home?"

"Uhm…." Ava wanted to respond, more than anything she wanted to say yes but the words she wanted use couldn't be summoned. Her tongue was tied.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Peter quickly looked over to the car and saw Dick furious with Barbra "you need help Dick this isn't like taking out a few mobsters or black mask! This is Deathstroke you can't do this alone and none of us are even qualified to take him on!" Barbra shouted back.

"I don't need him coming down here thinking he's running the show! BludHaven is my territory not his! And I can handle Slade I've fought him before and I'm still here" Dick snapped.

"He is your mentor Dick he won't come by just to criticize…"

"Babs all he does is criticize and push everyone around him away"

Dick quickly turned away back towards the car only he walked by it moving farther into the back of the warehouse. High pitched engine fired up and a bike sped past the entrance.

"great he's in a mood" Barbara sighed, she turned back to the computer picking up where she left off earlier "you two might as well get comfy he'll be a while"

Peter returned to his spider cycle, the changes were subtle but they were noticeable Ava could see it. Peter was becoming shadowed he wasn't himself here BludHaven was corrupting him.

"Peter?"

"Sorry Ava it'll have to wait until I get back"

With that Peter roared out of the warehouse after Richard, into the vile streets of the Haven. The rain began to fall spraying the young riders as they raced across the slum of a city Richard called home, their lights were no more than mere black and silver blurs to any bystanders before rolling to a stop at Haven heights apartments.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Peter demanded. Dick pushed his way into the building ignoring Peter "such a dick"

Peter pursued after him, hungry for the answer to Grayson's sudden mood swing Dick climbed the staircase to the first floor, a doctor fosters room, a false name he used to stash his extra stuff, and pushed in. he ripped his shirt off and threw it on to a box. His blood was boiling under his skin "grrah!" he screamed kicking the same box clear across the room.

"Wow. Temper tantrum much Birdie boy?" came an arrogant sounding tone which Dick could pick out of sea of sounds.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing in my city?" Dick growled spinning to face a red haired man dressed in a red leather hood with a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back with a black eye mask pressed to his face.

"Heard you and lightning legs caught a case involving Slade couldn't pass the opportunity to put an arrow in his good eye"

"Why does everyone want in on my case?"

"Grayson! Don't ignore me…" "Who's the red Robin Hood?" Peter asked barging in on the two former team mates

"Robin Hood!? Kid you've just sealed your death warrant" Roy growled drawing his bow and an arrow in a split second "robin hood wishes he was as good as me"

"Arsenal! That's enough!" Dick ordered

"Bite me bird boy"

Arsenal drew on his bow string tightening the bow to its fullest, the arrow head lined with Peters chest "Arsenal! Lower your damn bow!" Dick growled

Arsenal fired the arrow, it soared across the room Dick rounded on Roy ready to strike when Peter snatched the arrow by the head at a full arm's length from his body, and he crushed the head in his hand. "Cute trick Robin Hood but I've gone up against archers before they don't land to many shots"

Arsenal snarled at Peter and went for another arrow only to be stopped by Dick grabbing his arm "reach for another arrow and I'll break this arm!" he growled.

"Let me go Grayson!" Arsenal hissed "this punk needs a lesson in respect!"

"Right now the only punk in here is the one shooting arrows in the apartment!"

Peter stood to the side of the room watching the other two heroes argue with each-other he could sense the tension between them yet neither threw a punch yet (aside from the arrow shot at him). That's when it hit him, these two used to be teammates.

Peter backed out across the hall to Dick's apartment and dropped onto the couch if these two wanted to argue he wasn't going to stick his nose in it. He was just going to sit here and channel surf "Ava actually admitted she was attracted to me and I asked her out" Peter reflected to himself out loud "AND SHE YES!" he yelped "she said yes! She said yes ahaha everybody mumbo!" Peter cheered dancing on the floor.

* * *

Ava and Barbra had left the lair with the night bird and were out getting a quick bite to eat at a local burger bar. The night birds powerful engine drew a lot of attention even in its less impressive camouflage mode a busted down taxi.

"Why is it when the boys take the car it's an old drag racer car but when we go for a bite it's a cheap taxi" Ava grunted

"It's Dicks default setting" Barbra explained "he likes to keep the car inconspicuous when it's not his police cruiser or super hero car"

They stopped at some local dive and went to get their food, they weren't long in line when Barbra's watch started beeping "awe man break in at queens consolidated" she sighed "come on Ava the boys are out in their moods we'll handle this"

Ava rolled her eyes and turned back to the busted taxi she really wanted to eat, since Peter took off before they made their dinner plans. "Fine let's go if I don't get my food I can at least feed my boots to a bad guy"

Barbra peeled away drawing lots of attention as to how a taxi could leave such long prints on the pavement.

Queens consolidated, Oliver Queens Branch Company stationed in BludHaven for the Junkie withdraw treatments. A charity event held by Mr. Queen Top of the line security (after Wayne Tech industries) was now being robbed by two females in skin tight black suits and masks. The first one was dressed like an actual cat with a belt and whip on her hips, the other was slightly taller with thick wavy silver hair and a ballroom mask and high heels. "Perfectly clean get away" the one in the cat mask grinned

"Say that like you're surprised" the second one grinned.

"as you should be Selina!" came a bravado toned yell across the rooftops the two thieves turned across the streets to see a young red head in a blue and yellow bat suit with a utility belt around her waist and a cape draped down her shoulders and another woman with black hair in a ponytail dressed in a white cat suit "I think you know the routine here"

"Hey bat-girl finally out on your own? With some cute albino chipmunk? Or is the big bad Bat switching from little robins and giving in to his kitty cat fetish?" the first thief yelled back.

Bat-girl drew a batarang from her belt with a quick throw sent it sailing towards the thieves "Felicia if you would be so kind" Selina smirked

"You have to ask?" Felicia smiled "misthrow" she muttered.

Bat-girls batarang suddenly veered off its course striking the hydro pole besides the building leaving Bat-girl in awe "I…I missed…I couldn't have missed!"

"This is why I prefer my claws" White Tiger stated as she leapt across the gap "I'm not one for games so let's just get this over with" Tiger growled.

"Cute, sprain your ankle" Felicia stated,

White Tiger jumped at her prey but as her right foot lifted from the roof she felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle "aargh! My ankle!"

"Told you" Felicia chuckled "next"

Bat-girls boots struck her Felicia in the side of the face kicking her across the roof shattering the glass skylight under her weight triggering the alarm from the building. She tossed two more batarangs at Selina who reacted by flinging her bolas back at the batarangs twisting them out of their spin.

"come on kiddie I can give the big man a run for his money don't think some trick in his knock off attire will be much of a threat" Selina taunted as she pulled her whip off her waist "but let see how well your four play is"

Bat-girl swung with a swift kick aimed at Selina's head which she easily blocked with her forearm and countered with a crack of her whip around Batgirls ankle and a hard pull brought her down to one knee. "Oh a proposal" Selina tautly gasped then kicked Batgirl in the side of the head launching her into the A/C generator.

"Oh this is getting really annoying!" White Tiger hissed before she bolted at Selina, tackling her to the ground "a sprained ankle is nothing if it means putting a low life behind bars!" her claws dug into Selina's skin in an attempt to restrain her long enough for batgirl to detain her. Selina kicked and writhed trying to break Tigers grip, she had to admit for a white rip off of her costume the knock off cat had some talent.

"Sorry for this kitten but this dance is done and for the record Catwoman doesn't like cheap imitations" she elbowed Tiger in the jaw which loosened her grip enough for Catwoman to pull free "Black Cat lets go we have the emerald!"

The two feline thieves returned to the upper balcony and sprung over the edge. The two heroines quickly chased after them when a small black object flew from the shadows striking the ledge at their feet.

The girls stopped dead, Batgirl stopped and dragged Tiger back, the object was stuck in the concreate on a point. It was black and bat shaped "oh god he's early…Dicks going to be very upset now" Batgirl groaned as they turned to the building beside them. A shadow daunted over them, a 7 foot tall monstrous shadow with wide wings slowly approaching from the sky.

A chill shot down Tigers spine, her feet couldn't move and her voice couldn't vocalize, only watch as this terrifying shadow spread out around her "Batgirl what is that?" she whimpered.

"The world's greatest detective and mine and Dicks mentor…." A man in a black body suit with a cape draped down his shoulders and pointed horn like ears on his head dropped down before them, Tigers eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the large black bat on his chest "… White Tiger this Batman!" Batgirls announced.


End file.
